Right Here, Right Now
by En fait
Summary: ok so kels a little weird and runs to her teacher for advice, some secrets come out and george sees a side of kel that might surprise him
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

A/N: ok, this is just an idea thats been running around my head for a while and I said something about it to Mads and she said I should write it, so...here it is. And thanks sooo soooo much for beta-reading Mads!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't even own the title. It's Shakespeares. Everything else is Tamora Pierce's. Don't sue me!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Keladry of Mindelan glanced up at her best friend Nealan of Queenscove - but his least favorite aunt calls him Nealan, she reminded herself with a slight smile. The two "lucky" squires were helping to serve at an important banquet.  
  
"I thought we were done with this once we became squires," Neal groaned, attempting to juggle a large tray with two pitchers balanced on it, and a pile of cloth napkins.  
  
Kel opened her mouth to warn him of the impending disaster - the crashing of his tray to the ground - but never got a sound out. Someone - a man, she registered - tumbled backwards into her, causing Kel to both drop her tray and fall into Neal, who also let go of his tray.  
  
Gazing at the mess before them, Kel shook her head, picturing all the fun the Stump'd have punishing them. She could only imagine . . .  
  
"One bell stables, two essays, five laps around the tower - at the top of course -"  
  
The list went on and on.  
  
"There goes my free time," Neal muttered ruefully.  
  
"What free time," Kel hissed back.  
  
The two turned to discover the culprit.   
  
"Sir Myles?!" Kel cried, surprised. Then, suspiciously, "Are you drunk again?" She looked over his dilated pupils and sweaty forehead and decided he must be - though he'd never admit it.  
  
"Drunk? A grown drunk like me man?" Myles was so out of it that he couldn't string together a proper sentence.   
  
"Well, intoxicated then," Neal told him. "Is that any better?"  
  
Before his teacher could answer, however, Lord Wyldon was stalking over with a look to kill. "What is going on here?" he roared, shocking a brunette in a peach colored gown with Scanran lace trim - Neal's love-of-the-week - into a dead faint. "What in Mithros' name are you doing?"  
  
"Why Mithros and not the Goddess?" Neal asked, just to irk him. "Isn't that sexis - "   
  
Kel kicked him. All they needed now was more punishment. Not that she knew what to say either, so she just stared blankly and hoped it wasn't too harsh.  
  
But Myles had begun this mess, and Gods be damned, he was going to end it . . . if a little strangely.  
  
"Pardon me, shir training mashter shir . . . but I musht, absholutely musht borrow Keladry and Nealan for a moment. They musht walk me back to my rooms . . . I'm afraid I can't do it myshelf. And I've got shomthing to give them. We were jusht leaving now." Despite his drunken state, he somehow managed to thoroughly confuse Lord Wyldon enough to let them go. Or maybe, rather, it was because of his drunken state.  
  
Ad they stared at their teacher in amazement, Kel and Neal trailed - at first - out after him. Soon, though, they realized that he had been telling the truth when he said he couldn't get back to his rooms alone. Then they wrapped their arms around his waist and let him lean on them.  
  
"Just . . . how - much. Did. You . . . drink?" Neal grunted.  
  
Myles only smiled sheepishly, giving Kel an idea that however much exactly he had drunk, it certainly had been way over the limit.  
  
"Did you really need to give us something?" Neal asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I did. And I couldn't give it to you in class so this is almost a good thing."  
  
"Wonder if he bought it," Kel pondered. "The Stump, I mean."  
  
"Stump?!" Myles may have been drunk but his hearing was as acute as ever.  
  
"Umm . . . that's, uh, Lord Wyldon," Kel answered, mentally smacking her forehead for being so loose-tongued. He was a teacher, after all . . . though certainly one of the more up to date ones.   
  
Myles shook his head. "Alright then . . . I won't ask."   
  
"Don't," Kel advised.  
  
The mis-matched trio slowly stumbled around the hallways of the palace, a hair away from being lost. Their conversation had lost its steam and died off, leaving only the eerie silence of ancient passages to grace their ears. A rat scuttled in front of them, red eyes illuminated in the darkness, but none of them noticed.  
  
Neal felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. Eyes darting wildly around the room, he began to sweat. What's going on, he thought, sweaty hands beginning to slip from their grip around Myles' waist.  
  
Neal wasn't the only one feeling strangely (A/N: Now, if that isn't an understatement, what is?) Kel was jumping at shadows and, in order to keep herself from reaching Neal's point of paranoia, was reciting, I am a Yamani lake, I am a Yamani lake, I am a Yamani lake . . ., over and over in her mind. (A/N: LoL, Madeline! *g* just HAD to use it!)  
  
Sir Myles seemed to have suddenly become quite clear-minded. But, one could almost smell his fear (A/N: But only if you sniff long enough...) and he was visibly quivering.   
  
And they weren't the only ones suffering. Unbeknownst to them, King Jonathan of Conté, still at the banquet, was feeling restless. Tapping a gloved hand rhythmically against his breeched legs. His wife attempted to distract him from his angst, but he waved her off. Something was wrong.  
  
Numair Salmilan, black robe mage, shifted uncomfortably. Leaning against the wall, he shifted again. Glancing at Daine, his lover, he noticed her discomfort as well. When she met his eyes, he attempted to reach out with his magic in order to ease their fears. Finding nothing, he retracted and resigned himself to a nerve-filled evening.   
  
And far away from the Palace, Alanna the Lioness paced the outer walls of the Swoop. Pounding a fist into her palm, she let out a frustrated cry. Turning to her husband, George, former King of Thieves and current Baron of Pirate's Swoop, she asked, "What is it?" While engaging herself in yet another magical attempt at answers. Still none came.   
  
George, having seen nothing with his Sight, sighed. Drawing Alanna close, he whispered, "Let us go to bed now. The children are asleep . . . "  
  
His tone made her shiver, but Alanna pulled away. "George . . . I can't just go to bed when something's so . . . wrong!"  
  
"At least try to sleep. Whatever it is, it plans on staying hidden."  
  
Reluctantly, Alanna agreed, but told him that first she wanted to walk the walls again and search one last time. Kissing him, she promised to be in soon, and George warned, "Don't overreach yourself, Lioness."   
  
Alanna was already drifting away though, and took no notice of his words. Shaking his head, George thought, That's the only problem with loving Tortall's one and only Lady Knight - she never comes to bed! Grinning he went to check on the children. They were sleeping peacefully, looking like the angels they weren't.  
  
Alanna leaned out over the edge of the wall. Focusing on the ground, she tried once again to find the source of her anxiousness. Lacing her fingers together, she put both hands palm down on the cool stone. The back of her neck prickled, and, not knowing what else to do, she sent up a prayer.  
  
"Great Mother, what is happening? I can feel something wrong tonight. George can feel it too. Is . . . is there something I must - or can - do?" She asked the stars, then sighed, receiving no answer.   
  
"What evil brews here tonight . . . ? "  



	2. Ever-changing As It Flows

A/N: Thanks again, Mads, for beta-reading, I really appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it ain't mine.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Kel stumbled, nearly bringing Neal and Sir Myles down with her.   
  
"Kel! What was that?" Neal demanded hotly.  
  
"L-l-look at the hall!" she stuttered, pointing.  
  
The arch that had been there a moment ago was now gone and the entire hallway was swirling together. Reds, blues, purples, and golds, all mixing up and re-organizing themselves. They watched, amazed, as a banner with the Royal Seal printed on it became a brick wall and a door became a painting. Their destination - Myles' door - was still visible further down the hall, but when they hurriedly stepped towards it, it disappeared and the previously straight hallway became one with a turn in it. They stopped dead, their breathing harsh.   
  
Neal's eyes rolled back in his head, and Myles sat down hard. Kel just stood there, unsure of anything, except that she didn't give a damn where she was as long as it wasn't here.  
  
"What just happened?" Neal rasped. "Would anyone like to tell me?"  
  
He received no answer, because there was none to give. Neither of his companions had any better idea what was going on. All they knew was that the palace had just completely rearranged itself right in front of their eyes.  
  
Myles rubbed his eyes disbelievingly. Then he rubbed them again. And again. Still, he couldn't change what he saw. Finally, he whispered, "That's it. I'm giving up drinking."  
  
Kel glanced at the ever-changing walls ? and occasionally not walls ? and suggested, "Why don't we just keep going? I mean, we have to get somewhere eventually, don't we?"  
  
Having nothing better to do, they agreed and continued walking. There were a couple near misses with walls popping up out of nowhere and Neal groaned that seeing the transformations made him dizzy (Myles was so drunk they didn't make a difference, and Kel was too nervous to complain) but they at least managed not to kill themselves.   
  
Stepping forward with an arm extended in front of them (they'd found that the most effective, though not foolproof, way of avoiding walls) they felt the air move. "Wall," Neal muttered. Before they could step back, though, it raced forward and slammed into their faces.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Rubbing his nose, Myles' eyes rested on the banner newly appeared on the wall that had just abused them, and froze.   
  
"Hey!" Neal cried, elated. "The walls ? they stopped moving! We're saved!" Dropping to his knees, he kissed the ground.  
  
Kel turned in circles, racking her brain for an area of the castle that looked even remotely like this. Finally she asked, "Where are we?"  
  
Opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Myles softly told her, "We are at Pirate's Swoop."  
  
It was Kel's turn to sit down with a thump. "What?" she said, flatly.  
  
Neal, on the other hand, was hysterical. "We are where?! Mithros and Goddess we're dead. Dead I tell you, dead! Lord Wyldon will kill us, the King will kill us. Master Numair - he'll kill us too. And Lady Alanna . . . I bet you she'll kill us as well! Not only are we trespassing, we aren't even allowed to be here! And ? "  
  
"Neal! If you don't shut up, I'll kill you!" Myles told him.  
  
Kel finally snapped out of her stupor at the sound of Myles' voice. She leaned over and put her face in her hands and groaned. "Gods . . . what are we supposed to do now? What am I supposed to do? I'm not supposed to be here!" She groaned again, shaking her head.   
  
Myles placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. They can't punish you. Now, I think our best bet would be to find someone - preferably Alanna or George.  
  
"Who's awake at this ungodly hour?" Neal muttered, but helped Myles continue their journey anyhow.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Sir Myles asked Kel, "Are you alright?" She nodded, then shook her head, then moaned, "I'm going to be in so much trouble!"  
  
We've probably been in worse," Neal told her. Kel only looked at him. "Okay, probably not."  
  
They continued on without talking, each pondering their own thoughts. Kel wondered if this meant she'd actually get to meet the Lioness, but decided that she probably wouldn't meet her, but seeing her wasn't out of the question. Even if it was only a glimpse, she'd do anything for it. Neal was thinking up ways to talk them out of trouble when they finally got back to the palace, and how to position himself behind Kel in the chance that she did see Sir Alanna, so he could catch her when she fell over. Myles was only concentrating on staying conscious, and finding his daughter, but his steps grew increasingly heavier. At last, the inevitable happened. He fell down.  
  
"Uh-oh," Neal said. "We broke our teacher."  
  
Kel knelt down and felt for Myles' pulse. She sighed, relieved. "I think he's unconscious." When Neal didn't respond, she tugged on his breeches. "Hey! Get down here. You're the healer, after all."  
  
Distractedly, Neal glanced down at her, then back to the hallway. "There's someone coming," he murmured.  
  
Kel's head shot up, hope visible in her eyes for just a moment, until her Yamani reflexes took over. "We. Are. So. Dead."  
  
They both slowly turned to face Sir Myles. Then, in a rush, both began shaking him. "Sir Myles! Sir Myles! Wake up!"  
  
"Wait a minute." Kel stopped. "Neal, he's unconscious. Shaking him won't wake him up. Try something else!"  
  
As if he'd suddenly been given new insight, Neal said, "Ohhhh . . . " Then, he touched a shimmering finger to each of Myles' temples. A spark of magic shot through and Myles stirred.  
  
They both jumped on the moment.  
  
"Sir Myles!"  
  
"Someone's coming!"  
  
"And they're - "  
  
" - right there!"  
  
"Wake - "  
  
" - up!"  
  



	3. The Meeting

A/N: Heh, sorry bout the cliffie last time...*giggles* okay, actually I'm not. I enjoyed doing it! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please review this time (pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease????) or email me at faerie-dragon@home.com or IM me at LadySquireKel. Yes, I am desperate for chit-chat...I have no life! And here's the fic...  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone and everything belongs to Tamora Pierce. She owns the world. Well, actually she only owns the world that this fic is in...*shakes head* but now I'm just confusing myself, so...nothing in this story is mine, 'cept for the plot. The rest is Tammys.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Myles massaged his forehead. "Can't a body get some - where am I?" Sitting up, he let out a rush of air as his memory of the evening's events returned. "Oh. That's right. We're at Pirate's Swoop. The walls were moving."  
  
The person was now 30 feet away and coming into greater focus, though the edges of the figure still melded with the shadows. "What the - who are - Myles?" The person raced over to Sir Myles and by that time it was quite obvious she was a woman. A very distinctive woman.  
  
Kel scooted back from her teacher as the Lioness ran to him, eyes locked on her idol. Goddess, I wonder if she'll notice me. Keeping Sir Alanna in her line of vision, Kel backed up a little further and pushed herself to the side as well.   
  
Neal kept an eye on Kel, hoping she'd be alright. He didn't want her to make a fool out of herself, or to get hurt if the Lioness didn't notice her. Not that she'd ever show it if she were, he thought wryly.  
  
Dropping to her knees in front of her adoptive father, Alanna grasped him tightly in a hug. "What are you doing here?" She cried.  
  
Myles grinned swaying a bit. "It's a long story Alanna. But, ah, the basic gist of it is: the walls were moving and we ended up here."  
  
Alanna rocked back on her heels and met his eyes squarely. "You're drunk."  
  
Neal interrupter then, saying, "No, Sir, he's not - well, he is drunk, I'll give you that, but what he's saying - it's the truth."  
  
"What?" Alanna asked, looking as though she thought Neal and Myles were insane - which she did.  
  
"On our honors, it's true," Myles told her, looking to Neal and Kel for conformation. They both nodded.  
  
Alanna turned to look at them. Her eyes glided over Neal, and came to a halt at Kel. She muttered something - it sounded suspiciously like "dammit" - and closed her eyes a moment. Kel and Neal exchanged looks. Finally the Lioness opened her eyes and gave Myles a hand up. "Let's go find George."  
  
The two squires scrambled up to follow.  
  
The group found, though, that drunken men who have been walking all night and passed out are not able to travel. So, they stopped to let Myles rest and his daughter gave him strength through her magic.  
  
"No - " he'd protested, but she'd cut him off. "Oh, stop it Myles. You need it more than I do.  
  
A few feet away, Kel and Neal sat, discussing how much trouble they were going to be in. "Okay, so, worst case scenario - he ties us up and rants for hours and then the King'll come and lecture us, then of course there'll be Master Numair - for "messing" with the magic - and then we'll be back to Lord Wyldon again," Neal said. "Hey - they did outlaw torture . . . didn't they?"  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Myles asked, struggling to sit up, despite his daughter's protests. With a cry of pain, he reached a sitting position, supporting himself on the wall. Breathing heavily, he gasped, "Well?"  
  
Alanna shook her head. "Myles - you have to rest! Now!" When he opened his mouth, she covered it with her hand. "No buts."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm being ordered around by my daughter?" muttered Myles, rolling his eyes.  
  
Alanna looked at him sternly. "Because you are." Sighing, she glanced at the hall. Thinking out loud, she said, "Well, we can't fetch George as a group because you can't walk, we can't just sit here and wait, because, well, who in their right mind is up and roaming the halls at this time of night?"  
  
"That's what I said," Neal whispered, but Alanna heard him. She looked at him, and he shrugged. "But you're up."  
  
"I'm not in my right mind."  
  
  
Impatiently she tapped her fingers against the wall. "I can't leave you here - someone could come and find you. Who knows who it would be or what could happen."  
  
Neal was confused. "You just contradicted yourself though. You said we couldn't wait because no one will come, and you said you couldn't leave because someone will come."  
  
"It could go either way, though." It was the first time Kel had spoken to - or rather, at - either of the adults since the arrival of the Lioness. Alanna wondered briefly if this girl was normally so quiet, and then stamped the thought. I'll find out soon enough, anyhow, she reasoned. So, why worry about it just yet? All she said was, "Exactly." Then, she stood up. "Wait a second . . . " she murmured. "This way - " she glanced back to Myles " - this is the way to the twin's and Thom's rooms. It's a bit of a walk though . . . I wonder . . . "  
  
"Why don't you send the two of them to get Thom? Then they can go get George."  
  
"But Thom might not believe them."  
  
"Who might I not believe?" asked a young boy's voice from around a turn a bit of a ways up the hallway in question. The owner of the voice stepped into the mild light of the hall - Alanna had lit it with her magic - and a boy with vivid red hair and a questioning look in his eyes became visible to the group.  
  
"Thom!" Alanna said, surprised. "What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night!"  
  
Neal threw up his hands. "Okay, that's it. I'm officially confused - "  
  
"Oh, it's official now?" Kel asked innocently. He made a face at her, then continued. "I'm officially confused now. I thought you wanted Thom here."  
  
Alanna waved a hand. "I did. But I didn't expect him to be up this late - " she turned an evil glare on her son. "Well?"   
  
Thom muttered something under his breath. "Oh come on Ma, you can't wander around the halls and not expect someone to hear you! Besides, what are you doing up so late, yourself? And - Granda?" He ran to Myles and embraced him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't try to change the subject," Alanna warned. "I still want to know why you're out here. But in the meantime - will you three go and find George?" She gestured at the two squires and her son. All three of them turned bleary eyes on her and Kel and Neal then turned theirs on Thom, who shrugged. "I'm Thom," he said, extending a hand to Neal, who accepted. "Neal," he responded. Thom then turned to Kel.   
  
Thom smiled slightly. "Keladry of Mindelan, correct?" She stared at him, "Yeah... How'd you know?"  
  
Thom chuckled. "Palace uniform and you're a girl."  
  
Kel bit her lip, and then exchanged an amused glance with Neal. "Well at least he didn't lecture you," her friend muttered. Kel waved a hand. "Oh no, only people at banquets do that . . . " They laughed at the strange looks Thom and Alanna were giving them. Shrugging, Kel said, "You have to have humor when you spend your days getting whacked around."   
  
"And screamed at by an insane Training Master," Neal added. "I am the comic relief."   
  
"He's also insane, but that's a different story," Sir Myles said, mock-seriously, though the laughter was visible in his eyes and the crinkles around them. Then, he gasped in pain once again. "I think I'm sitting on a stormwing!" he cried.   
  
Trying to ease his discomfort, Alanna smiled in spite of herself. "Thom, can you three go find your father then? Bring him back here."  
  
He nodded, and turned to Kel and Neal. "Come on. Follow me."  
  
~~~~~  
A/N: Review please! And thanks for the help Jae...*grins* I am hopeless, am I not? Thanks for beta-reading it Mads...can you say lifesaver??? Heehee...  
~Dani  



	4. Ears

A/N: Heh heh heh...wouldn't y'all like ta know who our dear Kel falls in love with? *evil grin* nopes...I'm not tellin, I'm not tellin..ya won't get it outta me!! Nononononono! Don't worry, you'll find out...eventually...  
  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine, as much as I'd love it to be...specially Thom...*drools* can you say HOTTNESS???? LoL..  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So, you do know you aren't allowed to be here . . . right?" Thom asked, scraping his fingers across the wall, over the little ditches and bumps around and in the doors. The sound produced gave Neal the shivers, and a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He shuddered. This kid really knows how to grind someone's nerves, he thought. Nodding, he calmly answered, "Of course . . . but, seriously, when are we ever doing something that we're allowed to do?"  
  
Kel and Thom both turned and looked at him oddly. Thom raised his left eyebrow, then glanced at Kel to see her reaction to Neal's obvious density. She only rolled her eyes. "Neal, you do know that he was talking to me, right?"  
  
"Oh . . . Erm, yes. Yes I did." The look in his eyes and the way his step faltered for a moment made it quite clear, that, no he did not know that Thom had been talking to his friend. "Well . . . I'm not supposed to be here either, you know!" he cried, to justify his stupidity.   
  
Kel smiled slightly and once again returned to her dream world, leaving the boys in her dust. None of them were going to follow her down - or rather, up - the rickety spiral of her thoughts.  
  
Thom wondered if Keladry was always so quiet and faraway, then quickly looked away from her, not wanting to be nosy. Or to get too involved. She does have to leave as soon as Granda can travel, he reminded himself. Don't get attached or interested. He sighed. That was going to be the hard part.  
  
With Ma always away and the Swoop in a shamble of worry for her life, or her being there and not having time for anything but quality family togetherness, and with the last four years, her moodiness, it was rare for any new faces to show up. And even if they did, he was usually too busy to pay them any notice. As much as he wanted to make friends, family came first. And, unfortunately, in his household, spare time was spent largely on bonding or worrying.   
  
The only friends outside of his younger siblings - and let's face it, he told himself, they aren't much of friends - that he had were the servants. Maude was his stand-in mother when Alanna was away, always available in case of trouble - even girl trouble, he thought wryly. Especially girl trouble. Not that I've had much of that. Coram, on the other hand was like an uncle to him, and he couldn't count the number of times he'd snuck out of bed at night to go have a talk with him about such things too embarrassing to discuss with his father, and Gods forbid, most certainly his mother!  
  
And, close as he was to Carina, she had her younger brothers to care for and a constantly sick mother, slightly senile, to watch over as well, often leaving him behind in her busy life. Plus, she had her work at Pirate's Swoop. So, in short, his time with her, was rare and short-lived. Sad, it was, her being his best friend and all. Again he sighed, drawing himself out of his thoughts at long last.   
  
"Where exactly are we going, then?" Neal asked, making Kel jump and jerking her out of her own thoughts.   
  
"Hm?" Thom asked, startled. "Oh. My father's study." He turned to face Kel. "He'll be very interested to meet you."  
  
Subconsciously, Kel backed away from Thom, hardly noticing what she did and the vulnerability it conveyed. "Mhmm," she made a noncommittal sound. This was not going well. First, she met the Lioness - well, saw the Lioness - and her predecessors only reaction had been dammit - is there any such thing as a good "dammit"? she wondered briefly - then she'd made a fool out of herself in front of Thom and now she had to prove herself to his father. And to top it all off, she was lucky if she didn't get kicked out for being her, whether it was her fault or not.   
  
Thom noticed her worry, and gently touched her upper back, below the right shoulder. "He isn't expecting you to be perfect, you know. Just to be you." He felt her twitch - was it a wince? - under his touch, but she didn't pull away, until finally, almost regretfully, they reached another bend in the hall, and she hung back to let him lead.  
  
Three doors up was the study. Glancing at Kel once more, to assure himself that she wasn't having a nervous breakdown, he tapped outside the door frame. "Here we are."  
  
Kel hugged herself, self-consciously, drawing up her shoulders a bit and resting her calloused hands on them.  
  
After a moment's pause, Neal impatiently asked, "Well, are you going to knock?"  
  
"Oh. Right." Thom raised a fist to the door and rapped once, twice, a third for good measure. "Da?"  
  
Inside the study, Baron George of Pirate's Swoop sat, attempting to puzzle out a letter he'd received from an old friend:  
  
Majesty,  
Now before you go and get upset, understand you've been the best King of Thieves any of us have ever had. Even His Majesty says so. I know you're saying I took a big risk sending this to ye but don't you worry, I sent it through His Majesty Himself, and you can trust his loyalty to you, even if he does have more power than you do now. He even scribed this letter for me. Now, onto the important business. Remember our "smiling friend" from years ago? Rumor says some of his friends have been making some comments...just thought you'd like to know.  
  
~Stephan   
  
Sighing, he read the letter once again. Their "smiling friend" was Duke Roger of Conte. Somehow he doubted that Stephan truly meant some of Duke Roger's friends. So there must have been some other reason. Duke Roger had wanted to take over the throne and murder the royal family, but Jonathan hadn't known of the nickname - only him, Alanna, Thom, plus a few trusted thieves.   
  
He snapped his fingers impatiently. The answer was on the tip of his tongue, at the edge of his mind, just barely out of reach.   
  
The sudden knock at the door broke his concentration.   
  
"Da?" a voice called from the other side of the solid wood barrier.   
  
"Come in, Thom," George told his son, still studying the letter. Thom slipped the door open carefully, restrain and warning clear in his eyes. George caught sight of two people behind his son, but not for long enough to recognize. He did, however, snatch that Thom was making sure his father knew to hide anything he didn't want strangers to see.   
  
Hurriedly folding up the letter, he asked, "What is it, Thom?" Then, gesturing for the two others to come in as well, he said, "And who might you be?"  
  
Exchanging glances, Kel and Neal didn't say anything, for they we're too busy racking their brains trying to remember if the King's decree had at all mentioned the Lioness' husband. Being in enough trouble as it was, neither of them had any desire to get into any more.  
  
Either Thom guessed the reason for their silence or he just thought they were waiting for him to introduce them, for that was what he did.   
  
"Da, this is, erm, Keladry of Mindelan and Nealan of Queenscove."  
  
Placing the neatly folded letter on the table, George tapped the box before him, which held his collection of ears, a relic from his thieving days. "Well, now isn't this an interesting turn of events." Turning to face them again, he studied Neal. "Long time, no see Nealan. Or is it still Neal?" At Neal's shudder, he laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"My least favorite aunt calls me Nealan, Baron George," came Neal's standard introduction of himself.   
  
"Do you tell everyone that?" Kel asked, trying to get her mind off the situation they were in.  
  
"You have a least favorite aunt?" Thom asked at the same time.  
  
Choosing to answer Thom's question, as Kel's was just pure silliness, Neal said, "Yes, I have a least favorite everything."   
  
Thom was appalled. "You're lucky you have enough aunts to have a least favorite. I don't have any. Uncles either for that matter."   
  
"You have an uncle, Thom. He's just not living anymore. Your Uncle Thom, he's your name sake." George told his son, glad Alanna wasn't here. She was still hurting from her twin's death years ago, and Thom saying he had no uncle would have upset her.   
  
"Doesn't count," Thom muttered ruefully.  
  
"Let's get down to business though," George said, in a way that told them all that the subject was closed. "Last time I checked it was a few day's ride from the palace to here. I'll give that it was quite a while ago, but I don't think it could have changed that much. So, the question remains, how did you get here?"   
  
"That is the question, now isn't it?" muttered Neal, then, to the Baron, "If I knew, sir, I'd tell you, but I don't have the slightest idea."  
  
Not understanding how one could travel at least a few days journey in only a few hours and not know how it had happened, George, naturally, asked for details. Neal told their tale of how the walls had begun to distort and meld together, eventually becoming so unpredictable that a wall could appear midair or a door where a picture had been.   
  
Kel didn't bother speaking: she knew Neal would tell him everything and anything he wanted to know -- and lot's more besides. Instead she took the time to study the room she was in. Recalling the fact that Thom had said it was his father's study, her interest faded a bit - if it had been the Lioness' she would have been jumping for joy . . . or as close as Kel came to that. She noted, though, that there were a lot of maps in the room; many were pasted on the walls and, of these, more than a few had markings on them of different colors that Kel assumed represented people - or army regiments, she realized. Her gaze flicked to the desk where the Baron was sitting and focused on the box in front of him. What did it say on it - ear collection? Ear collection! What on earth . . . , she thought, but put if off for some sort of a code or something. Neal had said he was the former thief king.   
  
George caught Kel looking at his questionable -- for that's certainly what it was -- collection. Remembering fondly his talks with Alanna on how he wished to marry someone who wouldn't scream if she discovered his interesting collection, he guessed this girl would be one of those people. His curiosity whetted, he broke through Neal's endless chatter. "Would you like to see it?"   
  
"What?" Neal asked, having just said, "And then Sir Myles told us we were at Pirate's Swoop and Kel just stared at him while he moaned on the ground."  
  
George shook his head. "Not you. Keladry, would you like to see it?"   
  
Startled, Kel asked the same thing Neal had a moment before. "What?"   
  
He smiled slightly and gestured to the package on the desk. "Alanna tells me I need to do something with it -- maybe you could give me a suggestion."  
  
Without waiting for an answer -- which was probably a good thing, as Kel was so surprised that he would have had to wait ages for one -- he tilted the container towards them and carefully unlatched it. Tipping up the lid and laying it back against the table, he looked to them for a reaction.   
  
After a moment of silence, Neal asked, "What is it?" And Kel stepped closer, peering at the boxes' contents.   
  
Eyes dancing, George grinned. "Exactly what it says."   
  
Neal's eyes widened. "What?!" he shouted. Shrilly he demanded, "Just how did you go about getting this particular collection together?" Neal's imagination filled the blanks in quite vividly and, by finding out the truth, he hoped to banish those images.  
  
"How do you think I got them?"   
  
Neal didn't say a thing, but he turned a bit green and put a hand to his forehead, feeling faint.   
  
"That's exactly how I got them," George told the boy in front of him, guessing from his reaction what sort of thoughts were running through his mind.   
  
Neal pressed a hand to his mouth and Thom backed away from him.  
  
Kel just stood there, looking at the shriveled ears and studied them. They weren't a pretty sight, what with the bits and pieces of dried skin hanging off from the edges, but they were rather interesting.   
  
Finally glancing up again and meeting George's eye, she said, "I think Neal's going to be sick."   
  
He noticed that Kel didn't look in the least bit disgusted or sick -- she just looked interested. Same type of reaction Alanna'd have, he thought. But she's so much quieter . . . I wonder how she can be such good friends with Neal. Shaking his head, he put it off for another time. Now, Neal needed a solid container to lose his dinner in. And now meant right now.  
  
"George," a voice called from down the hallway, once Neal was in better shape.   
  
"Lass, I do think you've got some explainin' to do," George drawled while coming to the door of his study and leaning on the frame. He raised his eyebrows imploringly.  
  
"I didn't do it George, I'm not sure who -- or what -- did, but it certainly wasn't me. Goddess curse it!" She said as she and her father both stumbled. "Are you alright?" she asked him. Myles nodded, but Alanna saw the sheen of sweat on his upper lip and forehead. She shook her head and sighed, muttering something about stubbornness.   
  
George hurriedly walked over to help them in and told Thom to draw a chair up for his Granda. Then, Alanna and George assisted Myles in sitting down. Alanna took his pulse and let out another heavy sigh. Then her scolding face came on. "Da, how many times are you going to get yourself sick before you stop drinking?"  
  
Waving a hand, Myles said, "Oh don't fret so, Alanna. I'm fine; haven't had a problem in years. Just ask the two of them." He pointed vaugly to Kel and Neal.  
  
Alanna glanced at them and George said, "Well?"  
  
"Well," Neal drawled, "I'm sure if Kel wanted to, she could fool you into thinking he's telling the truth, being as she's the best liar this side of Scanra, but also seeing as she was only just lecturing him on the same thing when we left the banquet tonight, I doubt you'll see that happen. So, in short: Don't look at us."  
  
Alanna sighed and glanced pointedly at George, who ushered Thom, Kel, and Neal out, telling them that the adults needed to talk about the situation and what to do.   
  
A/N: Tell me whatya think, pls (email: faerie-dragon@home.com IM: LadySquireKel) and just a question: I can't post in the forum. Any other authors have this problem or is it just my screwed up comp???  
  
Love and hugs,  
Dani  



	5. The Truth Is Out

A/N: I think this is my longest chapter yet....though I could be wrong. I usually am. It's a talent of mine. And to whoever said they thought Da was a Gallan thing (sry, cant member, too lazy to check), I dunno, maybe it is, but they never say what the Tortallans call their dad's, and Daine says Ma, so do Alanna's kids, sooooo....yeah, anyways.  
  
Disclaimer: S'not mine. It's Tamora Pierce's.  
  
After the children had exited, and the door been firmly shut behind them, Alanna sat, burying her face in her hands. For a moment, her father and husband were silent, regarding her. Then, she lifted her face and asked, "Do the Gods have a personal vendetta against me, or something?" George sat next to her, and took her hand. "Jonathan can't blame you: it's not your fault."  
  
"Maybe not, but they can still say I put a charm on her to succeed."  
  
Myles, his discomfort momentarily aside, focused on the problem at hand. "There's always Numair. I'm sure if things get out of hand, he'd test her to shut up the conservatives. Kel's gotten quite friendly with Daine -- if you didn't convince him, she could."  
  
"It's not right, though. She shouldn't have to go through all that just to satisfy some inflated, egotistical, pompous -- "  
  
Myles hushed her. "Knowing Neal, he's probably outside the door, listening." At her worried look, he assured her, "He wouldn't tell her : he wouldn't want to hurt her, but Gods all help you if he thinks you're saying anything bad about her."  
  
"They're good friends?" Alanna asked, curiously, while flicking her fingers to send a bolt of magic to the corners to sound proof the room. She was eager for insight into this stranger, whom she felt to close to. Outside -- her spell blocked outsiders from hearing what went on within, but still allowed outside sound in -- they heard Neal's, "How am I supposed to listen in, then, if you sound proof the room?" If one strained, one might have heard Kel's much softer response: "You're not, dummy."   
  
George laughed at their exchange. Myles nodded to Alanna. "You wouldn't always know it though, not they way they get sometimes." He grinned. "Though, they let each other get away with most everything, so I suppose that could be a clue."  
  
Alanna seemed thoughtful for a moment, considering a way to get closer to Keladry, but George sent her a pointed glance. "Don't go there lass."   
  
Myles agreed. "Kel . . . she's not as tough as she may seem sometimes. She's been pretty low." His gaze flicked to Alanna. "And I know it would hurt her if she thought there was a chance of -- " He stopped, not wanting to say it, knowing that it still hurt ever after four years. But the knight said it for him. "A chance of meeting me." Myles sighed. "Yes. It would hurt her if she got her hopes up and then you pulled back, as you know you would have to."  
  
"But I wouldn't have to," Alanna whispered, eyes down. "I ought to just go right out there now and tell her how proud I am and how much I wanted to . . . wanted to be there. For her." Her throat was tight and her eyes burned with unshed tears. It must hurt Kel so much that she has never seen me, she thought. As much as it hurts me.  
  
George wrapped her in his arms. "Shh, lass, shh. The day will come." His eyes locked with Myles' over his wife's head, buried in his chest. Myles looked at his hands. "She knows that the king ordered you away from her. That's why she was so upset about being here." He laughed, a strange laugh from emotions beyond his control. "She was more worried about you getting in trouble than her, though, I think."  
  
Alanna's head had shot up when Myles said Keladry knew about Jonathan's order. She looked embarrassed, outraged, and teary all at once, a feat not too many could achieve, though the famed Lioness had no trouble. "How did she find out?"   
  
She looked about to explode, like putting the least bit of pressure on her would send her flying. The two men also guessed that she suspected Jonathan was the culprit. Before she could begin shouting, Myles held up a hand. Carefully -- he didn't want her lashing out at him either -- he told her, "Neal told her."  
  
That calmed her down a bit. At least it had been a friend, not the king who told her. Especially since it would have hurt, badly to be told by your king, that he was willing to be unfair to prevent people from being angry with him. He's so selfish . . . Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she asked, "Why?"  
  
"I don't think he meant to. I think it just slipped out one time."  
  
"Oh." Well this was food for thought. So she knows we can't talk . . . but Jonathan didn't say a thing about go-betweens. She thanked the Goddess she had a son Keladry's age.   
  
George saw her eyes light up, and he said, "No. Whatever is going through your mind right now, you forget it quick."  
  
Alanna glared at him darkly. "Don't tell me what to do, George."  
  
His eyes met hers squarely. "Do you want to jeopardize what chance this girl's got of making it?"   
  
She stood up, glaring. "Any jeopardizing going on isn't going to be done by me." And, removing her spell, she stalked out, without a backwards glance, and slammed the door, making the three outside jump. She smiled shakily. "Thom, go in and talk to your father, will you? I need to find Coram."  
  
"I think he's in his room -- I'm pretty sure he's not on guard right now," Thom told his mother, then, "Did you and Da have a fight?"  
  
"No," she said stiffly and, seeing the question in his eyes, she stopped him before he asked anything else. "Just go talk to him." He looked at her uncertainly, and Alanna changed her mind. "Never mind -- you can help me find Coram."   
  
"But -- " He looked over his shoulder at Kel and Neal. "Who's going to -- "  
  
Alanna cut him off. "Alright, then . . . why don't you all come then? We can split up if we have to, then." She glanced back at the door she'd just slammed. "I think they may take a while anyhow."  
  
"No!" They heard the shout from inside. Neal lit up and crept a bit closer, inclining his head. He grabbed Kel's hand and tried to tug her along with him, but she pulled back. "Someday the Stump will catch you eavesdropping and he'll have your hide," she warned. He stared at her, exasperated. "So?" And then he shook his head. "And you did it again. Slipping two times in one night -- are you sick?"   
  
"No."   
  
Neal looked at her uncertainly but didn't argue. "If you say so . . . "  
  
Thom exchanged a glance with his mother, who looked every bit as lost as he was. Then he shrugged it off. Right now they just had to find Coram, though Thom wondered why.  
  
Alanna led the way down the hall, while Thom walked a few steps behind. Neal and Kel stayed even farther back, whispering.  
  
"So -- what do you think of her, Kel?" Neal asked, keeping an eye on the red-haired woman in front of them, being sure she couldn't hear.  
  
Kel sighed. "She hasn't even given me a second glance." Then she smiled grimly. "But I suppose that was to be expected, huh?" It wasn't fair! She fought back tears. She couldn't help it -- it was that time of the month and her emotions were already playing enough tricks on her. She didn't need this too! It wasn't fair. Standing right in front of her was Alanna the Lioness, a hero -- her hero -- and she wasn't allowed to speak to her. It put quite a damper on her mood, and she began to fall further back into her old Yamani habits.  
  
Neal poked her. "Hey -- are you listening to me?"   
  
She brought herself back into the real world, where unfairness was commonplace and no one cared if you were just some crazy girl who's parents didn't care about enough to even teach you to be a proper lady, and instead sent you off to the palace to become a knight. "Sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you thought we were going to get to stay here a few days."  
  
"I don't know . . . " I hope so, she thought, but didn't say out loud: she didn't want to jinx herself.   
  
Neal looked uncertainly at the form ahead of them. "I really don't think Lady Alanna's going to want Sir Myles traveling right away. I could be wrong, but I'm almost positive she's angry with someone. Which means we should probably plan on being far, faaaaaar away when she sees whoever it is she's mad at."  
  
Kel smiled slightly, and then they caught up with Thom and his mother. Curiously, Thom asked, "What were you talking about back there?"   
  
"How much trouble we're going to be in," Neal stated glumly. Thom raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you ever do?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"But he can't blame you, it's not your faults," Thom argued.  
  
"Funny how everyone keeps mentioning that . . . " Kel muttered.  
  
"Why?" Thom asked.  
  
"Because Lord Wyldon will find some way to make it our fault."   
  
"It's foolproof," Neal told him. "Never fails."  
  
"Well that's not very fair," Thom said, wondering how the man got away with it. It just didn't seem right. It really wasn't their fault. It wasn't his mother's either, though, and she could just as easily be blamed.   
  
Alanna glanced around one corner and decided to go around the other. The whole hall was dark that way. She doubted Coram was going to be wandering the Swoop in the middle of the night without a candle. But then again, what did she think they were doing, she realized wryly.   
  
They were trying to save their skins, that's what they were doing. All of them, with the exception of Thom, feared they would be blamed for the strange goings-on, and Alanna needed to find out if Coram had seen anything strange this night. As if what she'd seen hadn't been enough. She shook her head. Why, why, why had she said the three of them should come with her? Was she insane? Well, she thought, there is insanity in my family, but that's a different story. Regardless, it was too big a temptation, even for her. Or was it? It was a chance to watch Keladry, and plan a way to somehow contact her. Somehow.   
  
She shook her head. I really need to stop dwelling on this, she thought. Just come up with a plan and carry it out already! But it's not that easy . . .   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Gone?" Wyldon asked, horrified.   
  
"Yes, gone. Vanished. Into thin air," Duke Baird said. "They left the banquet and never came back. They didn't go to their rooms either: their friends checked." He smiled slightly then, attempting to lighten the mood. "And Master Oakbridge was having a fit. He had to send two first year pages in to replace them."  
  
Lord Wyldon didn't laugh. He rubbed his temples. "Alright then. I'll go get Master Numair."  
  
Duke Baird agreed and headed to get the king: people vanishing into thin air was certainly something the king would like to know about.  
  
The training master walked to the mage's rooms, lost in thought. He hardly noticed that he'd reached the door, except for the fact that, somehow -- instinct probably, he figured -- he stopped at the door. Raising a fist, he knocked. When the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Daine, clad in a sleeping gown, Wyldon gulped. "Is Master Numair here, Lady Daine? I need to speak with him."  
  
Daine was too tired to tell him that he needn't call her Lady Daine; Daine would do just fine. But she didn't even bother to ask if it could wait until tomorrow; she knew by his expression that it couldn't, and she was a good judge, having had the experience of being woken up in the middle of the night many times for emergencies. But that's what you get for falling in love with the head mage at the palace, she told herself as she went to wake Numair from his slumber. Wyldon waited in the living room, right inside the door, pacing.   
  
Daine reached down and shook her lover's shoulder slightly. "Numair," she whispered. "Numair, wake up. Someone needs you."   
  
With a groan, the dark-haired man sat up. "At this time of night?" She didn't bother answering, knowing he wasn't actually looking for one. She just gave him a quick kiss, and drew back the blankets that he'd have kept around himself otherwise. "Come on."  
  
Quietly, she followed him out, wondering what was going on. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd spoken to this man. In fact, she was surprised he'd even come to Numair. From what she knew of this man, he wasn't exactly happy with change, and most likely did not approve of her and Numair's relationship.   
  
Wyldon glanced up as they entered. His eyes were imploring as he ran a hand over his bald crown. "Please -- I'm so sorry to wake you, really I am, but . . . " He drew a shaky breath. "Two of our squires seem to have gone missing, along with Sir Myles."  
  
Daine's eyes widened. "Missing?"  
  
The man nodded. "They just . . . disappeared."  
  
Numair frowned. "Which squires, if I may ask?"  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan and Nealan of Queenscove."  
  
Numair's eyes darkened. Neal and Myles were friends. Daine didn't look much happier. At Numair's quick glance, she hurriedly said, "I'll go ask the animals." And scurried out of the room. Peachblossom, she called. Have you seen Kel?   
  
At his negative answer, Daine told him not to worry about it, fearing what he would do if he knew his rider was missing. Then she continued to ask various animals to keep a lookout, stopping only once when Numair stuck his head out the door and whispered at her to meet them in the training master's chambers once she'd finished.   
  
Numair turned back to the training master, and asked, "Did they disappear after they left the banquet?" Wyldon nodded, and Numair muttered a curse. "Alright, give me a moment to get some things."  
  
The mage gathered his scrying supplies, and a few other random things he thought might be useful. Then he dashed back into the room where Lord Wyldon stood waiting. "Okay, let's go." The man just stared at him. "What?" asked Numair.  
  
"Aren't you going to change?"  
  
Numair looked down. "Oh." He returned to his and Daine's room and quickly put on black breeches and a gray shirt. Then, he pulled a comb through his hair and tied it back. Finally he returned to the living room. "Okay, now we can go."  
  
They left and raced -- or rather, Wyldon raced, Numair stumbled along behind, still attempting to wake up -- to Wyldon's office. Duke Baird, Jonathan, and Daine were already there, eyes worried. The two newly-arrived men didn't have to ask if the animals had seen what happened to them. Her face said it all.  
  
Jonathan rubbed his eyes. "Numair, can you scry for them?"  
  
He nodded. Reciting the spell, he held his mirror, and concentrated. He peered at his mirror and saw Pirate's Swoop. Numair paled. "Jonathan.... They're... They're..."  
  
"Spit it out, Numair!" Jonathan snapped, impatiently. This was serious, didn't he understand that? People couldn't just go around vanishing.   
  
Numair sighed, not wanting to betray his friend, but knowing he had to obey his king. "Well . . . Jon . . . they're at Pirate's Swoop . . . and the Lioness' is in the cage."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: heehee, sorry bout that ending....but don't worry, chapter 6 is coming soon, wanna know why? Cuz Jae's drawing me a pic of Thom and she says she won't lemme see it till chapter 6 is out! *glares at Jae* But at least we made a deal: Chapter 6 has to be at least 3.5 pages and I get to see the pictures right away--she's making two. *drools*  
  
Please review! Email me at faerie-dragon@home.com or IM me at LadySquireKel   
  
Love and Hugs,  
Dani  



	6. Arguments

Disclaimer: Sound familiar? Then it's not mine.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jonathan sat down hard. "She wouldn't do this. She wouldn't do this -- would she?" He glanced around the room, trying to reassure himself that this was not Alanna's fault. After I told her . . . would she risk it? he wondered, but then pushed the thought away.   
  
Numair looked down. "She's one of my best friends Jon, but . . . This looks bad."  
  
"Real bad," Daine whispered, agreeing. She went to Numair and he grasped her hand. They all looked at one another, at a loss. Things were not going right.   
  
After what seemed like ages, Duke Baird said, "We're just putting off the inevitable . . . Why don't you just contact her Numair." He inspected his hands. "It'd certainly take a weight off my back to know -- " His voice caught; he didn't bother going on.   
  
Jon put his head in his hands and swallowed, hard. This was going to take a lot of will-power. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Then, he looked up and caught Numair's eyes, holding them there. "Let me."  
  
"What?" Numair asked, surprised. It wasn't that he didn't know what Jon was talking about, but that he'd thought Jon would rather die than confront Alanna with something like this. Graveyard Goddess, he was getting nervous, and Alanna wasn't even mad at him!   
  
Jonathan continued to hold his gaze. "You heard me. Let me do the spell."   
  
Numair swallowed. "Alright . . . "  
  
Jonathan stood up and began pacing, trying to steal himself. He ran a hand through his dark hair, which he was just now realizing needed to be washed. Then his thoughts clicked back to Alanna. At least it's not like she can get any angrier with me . . . she's already avoided me for four years. He drew a slow, deep breath, and closed his eyes as much to help him concentrate as relax. Slowly he drew his power from him -- like water from a well -- and bound it to his spell, which he muttered under his breath, hands white from gripping the table.  
  
"Alanna?" he asked nervously, his palms beginning to sweat. This was getting ridiculous -- and rather embarrassing.   
  
Alanna jumped about six feet in the air. "Goddess curse it -- what are you trying to do Jonathan; give me a heart attack? And may I remind you that I'm currently not speaking to you?" she added, violet eyes snapping with fury. She jiggled with the lock on the door to the guard's room, entering the combination. It didn't open. She glared at it, and touched it with a spark of her magic. Suddenly it decided it wanted to open up very much.  
  
"Alanna, will you shut up? We need to discuss something." Jon's voice had a commanding tone in it, but he didn't outright order her. He knew their friendship was fragile at the moment, and didn't want to push it.  
  
Flinging open the door, Alanna seethed, "Well whatever it is that you need to talk about, it's just damn well going to have to wait. I have a life you know -- and it doesn't revolve around you."  
  
"It cannot wait, Alanna. It's about Keladry of Mindelan."  
  
The three children had paused, uncertainly, when the king had first contacted Alanna. Neal and Kel had exchanged a look, guessing that it had something to do with them. Now, Kel looked worried and Neal thought she was about to cry. "Hey," he whispered, putting an arm around her shoulder. "It's no big deal."  
  
Kel could have remained silent -- it would have been the smarter choice, for tears were pushing dangerously at her eyes now, but instead, she whispered, "But it is a big deal." She tried to compose herself and barely succeeded -- she still seemed close to tears, but she wasn't shaking so much.   
  
Alanna froze. "What about Keladry?" Her voice was dangerous, her eyes furious.  
  
"Well, ah . . . "  
  
"Don't beat around the bush, damn you! And don't make me come down there and slam your head into your desk!" She was entirely serious.  
  
They heard the king's sigh. "Alanna -- you know I told you to stay away from her."  
  
Kel was beginning to look sick. Neal jumped into the conversation to say, "Lady Alanna, maybe we shouldn't be hearing this."  
  
She only gazed at him clearly and said, "Maybe you should." Her eyes then held Kel's for a moment and she tried to say through them, "Don't worry, I'm on your side." Then she focused on Jonathan again. "I know you did Jonathan, we all know it, say something new; it's getting boring." She said it purposely to irk him, knowing exactly what he'd meant, but forcing him to come right out and say it.  
  
Jonathan ground his teeth, wondering what had possessed him to talk to Alanna. "She's at Pirate's Swoop, Alanna. You know she can't be there."  
  
"You said I couldn't speak to her. I'm not. You never said she couldn't be a guest here."  
  
"Dammit Alanna, don't play innocent! Did you bring her there or not?"  
  
Now Kel was really looking upset. All she wanted to do was run away. Thom bit a lip, glanced at her, and then quickly reached out and gave her hand a squeeze, drawing back almost as soon as he touched her. She gave him a grateful look, and actually seemed to feel a bit better. Thom let out a sigh of relief. He'd taken a leap on that; from the way Neal's arm was draped over her shoulder, he'd guessed she wouldn't mind him touching her. Granted, they knew each other a lot better, but that's why it'd been a leap. He finally took his eyes off Keladry to see Neal giving him a measuring look.   
  
The tension between Alanna and Jonathan rose to a crescendo. "What did you just say?" her voice was soft, angry, and accusing.   
  
"Did you -- "  
  
"Dammit Jonathan, I heard you the first time! You're an asshole, you know that? Yes Jonathan, yes. I brought her here so that the damn conservatives can point fingers and say I spelled her. It's so obvious, how could you have missed it?" This time, Alanna lost what little patience she'd had, and shouted at the king, while Neal's grip on Kel's shoulder tightened.   
  
There was a silence on both sides of the magical conversation, and then the voice on the other side changed.  
  
"Alanna, it's Numair." He winced, preparing himself for an onslaught of angry words, but was met only with a tired sounding "hello".   
  
Tentatively he ventured to ask, "Do you know how they did get there, if you didn't bring them?"  
  
"No," she said shortly, her patience gone. Why couldn't they just leave her in peace?  
  
"Well, was it magic?"  
  
Alanna just stared -- not at him of course; he was too far away -- but at the empty air before her. "Magic Numair?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm. "Because I thought that maybe they just walked over here in a few minutes."  
  
"Alanna -- "  
  
"Numair!" she protested, just as he had. "Stop treating me like a criminal and an idiot!"   
  
"Can't you at least tell me -- us -- something?"   
  
"There's nothing to tell!"  
  
"But -- "  
  
"I don't know anything more than you do, Numair!"  
  
"But -- Alanna -- "  
  
Calmly -- or at least in a semblance of calm -- she asked, "Is Daine there?"   
  
"Yes," Numair answered, thoroughly confused, but figuring honesty was the best policy.  
  
"May I please speak to her?" Alanna asked, politely, and a moment later, an extremely lost Numair was replaced by Daine.  
  
"Alanna?"  
  
Alanna greeted her. "Hello Daine. Sorry to bother you, but Numair wouldn't listen."  
  
Daine's grin could be heard through the magic. "Yeah, I noticed."  
  
Alanna smiled momentarily and then asked, "Daine, would you tell them that I haven't the foggiest what happened, I'm doing my best to find out, and also, tell His Majesty" The mocking in her words were clear "That if he orders me -- as he has -- that I not speak with Keladry, then fine. But I'm still not talking to him!" Then she broke contact. Moments later, Jonathan reconnected with her.  
  
"Alanna -- "  
  
She broke contact again.  
  
He tried again.  
  
This time he never got past "Ala" before she shut him out. He didn't contact her back.   
  
Kel's face relaxed and became devoid of emotion. She was finally able to slip her Yamani mask back on, though she still wanted to burst into tears. She clasped her hands behind her back to hide their shaking. Neal glanced down at her and shook his head. Giving her a final squeeze, he disentangled his arm.  
  
Alanna leaned forward, placing her hands flat on the table. She sighed and her head dropped forward. "This is not happening."  
  
"Actually, it kind of is," Neal said. "But we're really sorry. We don't mean to cause trouble."  
  
"You're not in the way. And I wasn't talking about you . . . I was talking about Jonathan. I'm sorry, but he can be an asshole." She paused. "Scratch that. Currently, he is an asshole."  
  
Neal nodded, but didn't say anything; Kel looked down.  
  
Alanna laughed a little. "Besides, somehow I get the feeling that trouble follows you two where ever you go." Her sudden mood change took them off guard, but Neal grinned. "Of course. What's the point, otherwise?"  
  
Kel looked up at him and smiled slightly. He waggled his eyebrows. "We're good at getting punishment work, aren't we Kel?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah Neal, we are."   
  
"I'll bet," Thom muttered, eyeing them again. Then he turned to Kel. "So, what's it like?"   
  
She was confused. "Punishment work?"   
  
He laughed. "No, being the only girl."  
  
"Oh. That." She seemed thoughtful -- though, Thom reasoned, was there ever a time she hadn't looked thoughtful while she'd been here? -- for a moment, and then she said, "Well, I really couldn't tell you. I've never been a boy." She studied the ground. "I really think the only difference is a lot less people want me to succeed."  
  
There was a silence, and then Neal said brightly, "Okay, so where to now?"   
  
Alanna took her eyes off of Keladry, and rubbed her face, sighing. "We might as well go back. I can't find Coram."   
  
So off they went again, back to George's study. This time, though, Alanna was in front, and Thom, instead of walking in the middle, joined Kel and Neal in the back, oblivious to the fact that they really didn't want him there.   
  
"So, what was it like, the examination?" Thom asked Kel, eagerly. Did the boy ever stop? She sighed patiently, and told him, "It's just a test of what you've learned during the year. It's no big deal."  
  
"Unless, of course, you're late for it," Neal added. "Which Kel was. Very late."  
  
She glared at him. "Well I had a reason, didn't I?" He only looked at her, and she stamped her foot impatiently. "Neal, shut up!"   
  
"Why?" And the way he asked it, he really seemed to not know why he ought to shut up. He gave her an annoying patronizingly serene look that made her want to smash him. Why was he being so annoying?   
  
"Because you're being obnoxious!" she cried, turning away from his face, because the innocence there bothered her.   
  
There was a silence, with Kel glaring at the ceiling, wanting Neal to leave her alone and stop telling Thom every little thing, and Neal enjoying himself immensely. He could tell Thom liked Kel. A lot. (and she didn't seem so opposed to him, herself) He saw the way he was looking at her . . . and he figured he ought to let the kid know what he was getting into if he wanted to pursue his affections. Not that he had a problem with it. Thom was a pretty nice guy, and Kel could certainly use some love in her life; if only she'd give him the chance. That gave him an idea. Granted, it was one that, if Kel ever found out about, she'd murder him without remorse, but that was why she wouldn't find out.   
  
"So, why were you late?" Thom asked, unperturbed.   
  
Kel sighed. Didn't he ever give up?   
  
Alanna turned around and began watching backwards. "Thom . . . " she said warningly, giving him a look that plainly said "leave the girl alone". He glared. "What?" he said, a bit too icily for her liking. Realizing as soon as he said it that it was a mistake, with her nerves being so shot as it was, he tried to amend it by apologizing, but she cut him off. "Thom I am not in the mood to argue with you, so either you do as I tell you, or else."   
  
"Or else what?" Thom muttered under his breath, glaring at his mother from under his lashes. From Alanna's point of view, he was the perfect image of innocence -- except for the fact that she knew her son. And she had very acute ears, unfortunately for him. Alanna's cheeks burned with anger, and she willed herself to calm down. She didn't want to take out her anger with Jonathan on Thom -- only her anger at Thom. Stiffly she turned around, choosing to ignore him rather than yell. She faltered with shock as she realized why she was so inclined to let him off easy. He fancied her! And -- and he was flirting! She stifled the sudden urge to fall onto the floor and roll with laughter. The irony was overwhelming! Another thought, though, surfaced and she was instantly sobered.   
  
They weren't staying. Not forever, but probably long enough for Thom to get to know Keladry fairly well. Enough time for me too . . . but she scorned the voice in her head. George -- as much as she hated to admit it -- was right. She couldn't jeopardize Keladry's acceptance for her own selfish desires. But there were other ways . . .   
  
Kel wasn't angry with Neal -- not really. Just . . . she wished he wasn't so ready to volunteer information about her! Sure, this was the Lioness and her family, but Kel, as much as she idolized her, didn't actually know the Lioness. The king had seen to that, she thought bitterly. Yes, it was definitely too much to hope. Having come to a conclusion for that particular trouble, her thoughts returned to Neal. Did he think to tell the Lioness all about Kel, just so that she'd know? She sighed. The only way to find out was to ask him -- privately. She'd do it the moment they had a chance alone. And then there was Thom . . . why was he so enthralled by her? Why was he so interested in everything she did? And more importantly, why did his touch make her giddy?   
  
Thom rubbed his elbow nervously. What was he doing? Thank the Gods his mother had stopped him -- he'd been flirting with her! Wanting to moan, and hold his head in his hands, he merely sighed and walked a little faster, to move away from Keladry. Gradually, though, his walk slowed down again, until he matched her pace once more. He'd found he didn't want to walk away from her. He didn't want to get close, couldn't want to stay away . . . The temptation was too great. There was just something . . . Gods, no! he thought in horror. Stop it! Don't even think it, don't even go there. She's not staying, you'll only get hurt -- hurt her!   
  
The rest of the walk passed silently, with all of them contemplating their own thoughts, and finally, the four of them stood before the portal to George's study once again. Alanna knocked, rubbing her chin. They could dimly hear voices inside, and a moment later, the door opened, revealing a very disheveled looking George.   
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N Okay, so I said that Jae told me that if I got out the next chapter soon then I got pics of Thom...one prob: I had to have a kiss in the next chapter (not just her requirement -- I was trying to do it to). Well, obviously there isn't one, but see it's a long story. The basic gist? There was some stuff that had to happen first. Sooo...sorry, but just sos ya know, chapters 6-10 are 41 pages long in total. Try no to be too mad at me *grins*. I was gonna post 'em all as one chap (at least that was my original plan) but....um, who has time to read 40 pages in one sitting?   
  
Please review!   
  
~Dani  



	7. Ain't That the Truth?

Disclaimer: It's all Tamora Pierce's 'cept for the plot...which I *think* is mine...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jonathan of Conte sighed and looked around the room at the weary and worried group.   
  
"It's late Jon . . . maybe we should just go to bed," Numair said, recovered from his talk with Alanna. "You know . . . get back to this tomorrow?" He inspected a finger, picking out a smudge of dirt from under the nail. "And keep this a secret from everyone else. If anyone asks, they're sick. If something like this were to get out . . . "  
  
"There'd be chaos." Wyldon's voice was flat. "Total, complete chaos. The conservatives screaming foul . . . " his voice faltered, and he cleared his throat. "All their friends will know; Nealan and Keladry's. They'll check their rooms -- Keladry has a maid." He gazed at the others, hoping they might have a plan.  
  
Duke Baird considered something. "Well, I could say that the three of them are very sick, and they're in the infirmary. I could say they're so sick they can't have visitors." A questioning glance was passed around the room, and replied to with nods. "Alright then."  
  
The entire group -- Daine, King Jonathan, Duke Baird, Lord Wyldon, and Numair -- gazed at one another. Between them was passed the understanding that, any inkling of what had passed in this room; all that had been discussed here, was to be kept a secret from everyone.   
  
One by one, they filed out and headed back to bed, their dreams more troubled than before.   
  
~~~~~  
  
George gave them a once over, then stepped back to admit them. He didn't meet their eyes.  
  
Thom, in an effort to forget about Keladry, bounced inside and asked his father curiously, "Did you and Ma have a fight?"  
  
"No!" the two in question shouted.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment, trying to mind their own business. Kel studied the maps once again, enjoying going over the battle strategies they represented. One of them, she swore she recognized from the strategy and tactics class. She became so caught up in the drawings and playing out the strategies in her head, searching for faults, that the tension in the room was tuned out.   
  
Neal nudged her from behind. "What are you thinking?" he murmured into her ear.   
  
She turned partway to catch sight of him. "Nothing," she said, knowing he wouldn't believe her and not wanting to tell him. He was being annoying. And he was telling Thom everything about her, which she did not appreciate. A girl had to have some secrets, and plus Thom was the Lioness' son. He didn't need to know about all her embarrassing moments, or her proud ones either for that matter. He didn't need to know anything. They'd leave tomorrow without ever having gotten to know each other, and neither would know the difference. She mentally sighed -- she was still used to hiding her feelings. Who was she kidding? They weren't going to leave tomorrow. The Lioness was going to keep her father here until she felt he was better.   
  
Alanna turned around, and crossed her arms over her chest. Goddess above, this was going to be awkward. Turning back around, she eyed the two squires and realized that they had on their formal attire . . . and didn't have any other clothes with them. And she didn't know how long their stay would be. Definitely long enough for them to need a change of clothes though. She sighed. Lovely, another problem.   
  
George glanced at Alanna and sighed. She'd worry herself crazy over this, especially since she couldn't speak to the girl, Keladry, to ask if she needed anything. Of course, sometimes she could go through him, but it wouldn't always be an option -- like in cases where Keladry was right there in front of them. And he knew that she could only hold out so long. She was just bursting to say something to Keladry, and eventually she would.   
  
Myles discreetly whispered to George, "Look at Alanna -- she'll drive herself out of her mind. And see the way she's staring at Kel -- that hungriness?" He shook his head, as the two of them regarded her, worried. She was looking at Kel -- who didn't notice because she was still looking over the maps, but probably would have been either thrilled or terrified had she known -- and looking mad. And upset. They could almost read her mind, and it wasn't good thoughts running through it. They were more along the lines of "I don't give a damn Stormwing's ass what Jonathan says . . . I want to meet her for real." They could see her internal struggle with herself, and sensed that it would soon be lost if something wasn't done.   
  
Myles, being the one to have a sudden burst of inspiration, announced, "I have an idea." His voice shook Kel out of her thoughts of battles and strategies. She regarded him calmly by all outside measures, but inside she was crying to go back to her thoughts, back to where she was safe and didn't have to face the hurt of not being recognized by Lady Alanna, and the strangeness of the way Thom made her feel. Myles continued, "Since we might be here for a bit, why don't you give us a tour of Pirate's Swoop?" His eyes locked with Thom's. "What do you think?"  
  
Thom caught on quickly, and agreed.   
  
Alanna sighed and murmured, "Clothes." To her husband, who could be rather dense sometimes. He nodded, realizing he should have thought of that before. "And we should probably get you two some clothes as well," he told them, and then, eyeing Kel, added, "Though I don't have any idea in the slightest where we're going to find any clothes for you, lass."   
  
She blushed, and mumbled something, making Neal laugh.   
  
"What was that?" George asked Kel curiously.  
  
She didn't answer and Neal knew she wouldn't so he did it for her. "She said that Lalasa -- that's her maid -- says that all the time." He grinned. "And it's true too. She's always yelling at Kel for tearing up her clothes, saying that there's not enough fabric in this realm to make her any more."   
  
Kel blushed even harder. "I can't help it if I'm tall," she muttered.   
  
Thom wholeheartedly agreed. "I hate being tall," he said. "It's the worst."  
  
"I say being short is worse," Alanna commented from the opposite side of the room.   
  
"No it's not," Thom argued. "When you're tall everyone always thinks you look down on them!"  
  
Neal whispered in Kel's ear, amused, "Maybe because you do." She smiled.  
  
"When you're short, people think everything about you is small!" retorted Alanna.  
  
To the others it soon became clear that this was an age-old debate between the two of them. George and Myles also noted that Alanna was not truly distracted by talking to Thom. Her mind was still whirring about Keladry. Suddenly Alanna snapped her fingers and cried, violet eyes triumphant, "Carina!"   
  
"Huh?" asked Thom, dumbly. "What's that got to do with anything?"   
  
"Carina has got all sorts of clothes lying around. There's got to be something that will fit," Alanna explained, excited. She'd offer to fetch the clothes and then she would be able to walk with the children for a bit, because she knew Thom would take them to the outer walls first -- it was his favorite place -- and Carina's room's were beyond there.   
  
Thom nodded, both understanding and agreeing. "All right," he said. "I'll take them on a bit of a tour, then, and stop by Carina's afterwards."  
  
Alanna shook her head. "I'll drop in on Carina, Thom. Don't worry about it."  
  
He shrugged and made no argument. He knew full well that she wanted to see more of Keladry, but wasn't about to point out the foolishness in that right in front of the girl he was speaking about.   
  
George, though, not exactly trusting his wife's self control, glanced at Myles and said, "How about we join you -- leave the younglings to their talk then, and us to ours." There was a hint of warning in his voice that only Alanna detected. Wanting to scowl and tell him she needed no looking after, she only agreed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," she forced herself to say.   
  
George nodded briskly and opened the door. "Lead the way," he told Thom, who exited followed by the others shortly afterwards.   
  
Alanna had been correct; Thom did take them straight to the outer walls. As it became apparent to the others where they were headed, Myles stepped a bit quicker to catch up to Kel and pull her aside. "Are you going o be all right up there?" he whispered, eyes worried and searching for honesty. She nodded. "I just won't look down." His eyes held hers for a moment, then, satisfied, he released her and returned to Alanna and George who questioned him. He only shrugged, providing insufficient answers.   
  
Kel got the same treatment from Thom and Neal, but she told Neal what Myles had asked about -- she was too nervous to tell Thom; he made her jumpy. How ridiculous, she thought, I'm making speculations based up on less than an hour spent with him! But she had to admit that, so far at least, they were true.   
  
When they entered into the night, Kel raised her eyes to the star-splattered sky. She picked out a few constellations -- The Goddess' Cat, Yama, and The Shield Of Justice -- and shivered in the night chill. Banquet attire was definitely not meant for cool weather.  
  
Excited, Thom drew them all over to the edge and leaned forward, bracing himself on the cool, gritty stone. Something strange caught his eyes, and he leaned closer. Was that a light? He poked Kel and asked, "Hey -- d'you see that? That light there?"  
  
Without looking -- she instinctively knew the height was great enough to reduce her to a babbling, white-faced, wimp -- she answered, "No."  
  
He turned to meet her eyes. "You didn't even look!" he accused, loud enough to call the attention of the adults a few feet away.   
  
Wondering if there was any easy way out of this, Kel quietly said, "I don't like heights. And they don't like me."  
  
"Oh." Was all Thom said, before turning back to study the flickering light far below. I shouldn't have said anything, he berated himself. Now she's embarrassed.  
  
Kel had held her breath, fearing ridicule, and let it out slowly, relieved at receiving none. Myles sent her an encouraging look and winked. Neal turned so his back faced the stone, and put out his elbows to lean backwards onto. "It's a beautiful night," he commented, attempting to change the subject from Kel's fear of heights to a more benign topic. Everyone seemed in agreement until Kel said softly, "It's going to rain." She gestured at the underlying dark clouds. Neal looked and grinned, remembering something. "Remember that time during the summer training that it was raining horribly and Lord Wyldon was screaming at everyone who complained?" Kel nodded, hoping he wouldn't continue the tale. She'd told their training master, in no uncertain terms, that she wouldn't be one of the complainers. He'd been rather put off by her bluntness, but he was satisfied with her answer. Neal told her later that he thought that, secretly, Wyldon had been impressed with her knowledge. But regardless, she didn't want him to tell all of them. He made it sound like bragging whenever he talked about her, and Kel couldn't stand bragging, even if he was probably just trying to make her look good in front of Sir Alanna.   
  
He must have read her expression, because he didn't elaborate, only chuckled softly. "That was funny."   
  
She didn't say anything, just continued to regard the night sky and the brewing storm.  
  
Thom opened his mouth to ask Neal for more details, then snapped it shut. I must be crazy, he thought. I can't get close to her, no matter how much I want to. I can't.   
  
They spent a few minutes outside, enjoying the beauty and mystery of the night, and Thom soon forgot that strange light in his eagerness to continue the tour.   
  
They headed back inside, and Thom directed them toward a staircase leading downwards. "This is the way to the dining hall," he informed them as they started down it. He noticed Kel stared at the ground while she descended the stairs. Wondering why, he asked her.   
  
"I don't like heights," she replied, patiently.   
  
"It's only a few feet off the ground!" protested Thom, not understanding why she couldn't just walk down the steps normally.   
  
Kel didn't say anything -- she didn't have the chance. When Thom opened his mouth again to continue his argument, Neal exploded on him. "Just leave her alone, can't you?! She doesn't like heights and that's that! You wouldn't either if your brother held you off of a tower when you were four!"  
  
Kel sighed as Thom and his parents turned to stare at her. Myles didn't seem perturbed, having already been informed of this fact.   
  
Neal glanced away, and muttered, "Sorry Kel." He felt bad now. He shouldn't have blown up like that . . . but Kel had every right to be afraid of heights, and after the hard time she got from Lord Wyldon, he didn't think she deserved it from anyone else.   
  
"Your brother held you off a tower?" George asked, incredulous. If this was the girl's family . . . what were her enemies like?   
  
Kel nodded.   
  
"Why?" Thom was utterly shocked by this news. He made a mental note never to question her fear of heights again.   
  
"I don't remember anymore." Kel studied her fingers. "I was annoying him for some reason."  
  
Thom bit his lip. Poor Keladry . . . that wasn't fair at all that she should have to go through that. And it wasn't just one experience either! It would probably stay with her until she died -- even if she was able to overcome it somewhat, it would always affect her in some way. "I'm sorry," he started to say, but Kel cut him off.  
  
"No," she said firmly.   
  
"What?" he asked her, confused. He'd thought he was being nice. He'd wanted to be nice.   
  
She shook her head. "Don't be sorry. The last thing I want is for you to be sorry for me." She didn't elaborate, and Thom really didn't expect her to at this point. She was awfully quiet -- he supposed it intimidated her, the thought of saying something silly in front of his mother. So he only nodded.   
  
Kel glanced away, and waited for them to forget her outburst -- or at least to put it behind them. She didn't have to look to know they were looking at her strangely, and she didn't want to. It hurt, the way people always looked at her like she was some kind of a freak if they found out why she was so terrified of heights. And that wasn't the only reason people looked at her that way. Her own mother had given her that very same look when she'd announced her plan to become a knight. Of course, she'd warmed up to it once she realized Kel really did want to be a knight and didn't just think she'd never find a husband, but still. And all the people at the banquets . . . the ladies with their powdered cheeks and reddened lips, complete with golden jewelry and upswept hair, they looked at her that way sometimes, too. And even the King had looked at her like that -- oh he hadn't known she was watching, of course, but she had been . . . and she'd seen. And now Alanna the Lioness was looking at her like she was different and wrong. It hurt, even more so than the court ladies and the King. This was the Lioness.   
  
Neal felt like an idiot. The way everyone was staring at his best friend was certainly painful to her. She never mentioned it, but the banquets always depressed her. Now that anyone could tell just by looking that she was a girl, there was no need for Joren and his cronies to step in; ladies, knights, and scholars alike would randomly ambush her and berate her lack of modesty. Of course there were the ones who came only to wish her well and mention their envy, but those were few and far between. And here he was, her best friend, going and making her miserable. I'm a lousy excuse for a best friend, he thought, hating himself at the moment and knowing he had to find some way to make it up to her.   
  
Finally, Alanna cleared her throat. "Let's . . . Maybe we should keep going, unless we want to be out here all night?" She carefully nudged George, making sure the children couldn't see her, and he glanced at her questioningly. She dipped her head towards Keladry -- though it could just have easily been Thom, she told herself, attempting to convince herself that she could resist temptation -- and whispered, "We have to do something. This is getting more awkward by the moment."   
  
Casually he sauntered over to Keladry, Nealan, and his son. He rested one hand lightly on Neal's shoulder and the other on Kel's. He felt her tense up beneath his hand and wondered for a short moment why she was so quiet, so timid. She gave the impression that she was an egg -- a hard shell outside and a quivering gel on the inside. Only, he thought ironically, maybe it's not jelly that's on the inside of her -- maybe it's solid steel; impenetrable. She hasn't exactly given any of us a chance to peek inside.   
  
"My dear wife is correct. Even a short tour of this place would take ages -- it's a maze of secret passages, dead ends, and scattered rooms. Absolutely impossible to clean -- though that comes from a few friends of mine, not from personal experience. It's a nightmare." His voice was filled with a fondness, though his words didn't speak true to it. This place is his home, Kel realized. The place he always wants to be when he's away and the one steady rock in an avalanche of brokenness -- friendships, hearts, treaties, and promises -- for him to come back to every time. She wondered if it was hard for the Lioness to leave; this was her home too, and she seemed to love it just as much. If nothing else, she obviously loved her family. I wonder if I'll be able to do it, she thought, leave like she does. Knowing she might never come back.  
  
George smiled now, a rouge-ish smile. He gave Kel's shoulder an affectionate squeeze and said, "So how about we get started on that tour of ours, hm? How does that sound Keladry? Nealan?"   
  
He was actually asking for their opinions! Few adult nobles would have thought to even give the two a second glance, let alone ask how they felt.   
  
Neal managed to get over his shock, and cheerfully said, "Sure, sounds wonderful. What d'you say, Crazy Girl?" He grinned at Kel, who smiled. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Crazy Girl?" Thom asked, eyes darting between the two. "Is that some sort of an inside joke between the two of you or something?"  
  
Neal laughed. "No, not really. But she is crazy, and she is a girl." He rested an elbow on Kel's shoulder. "Right?"  
  
"Exactly," she muttered, "that's me." She wasn't resentful, as her words might portray, though her lack of emotion gave the others the uneasy sense that she was. Actually, Kel was joking with Neal, in her own way. Neal, of course, understood that, but George looked upon her, worried. "Crazy isn't always a bad thing . . . "  
  
She met his eyes. "Neal's convinced the entire palace is insane, Baron. I'm just one of luckier ones -- I get to be nuttier than most."  
  
Both Neal and Myles began to laugh. To the other's questioning looks, Neal gasped, "Look -- you just didn't catch it -- that was a joke. She's not upset in the least."  
  
Thom turned to her, disbelieving. "You were kidding?" he asked, suspiciously. It hadn't sounded like joking to him.  
  
"Yes." Kel's hazel eyes locked with his, and he raised an eyebrow. "You are a strange, strange girl . . . "  
  
Neal elbowed her. "Hey look Kel -- you got a complement!" She grinned -- Thom was just now realizing that Neal was to only one to get any mentionable reaction out of her. Myles could make her smile, but only Neal could make her grin -- and what a grin it was! Of course, on the downside, he could also make her stomp her foot, and comfort her when she was hurting. Why do I care about that, though? he wondered, Why do I care if she turns to him for caring, instead of m -- horrified, his mind froze. Instead of me. Gods I am in way over my head, he moaned within his mind.   
  
Neal slung an arm over Kel's shoulder, and said, "Do I look any more yellow? I'm worried that it might be progressing into its later stages."  
  
Thom fought back a raging storm of black jealousy that rose when Neal encircled her with his arm. And why -- she wasn't his lover; they weren't courting.  
  
Entirely straight-faced, Kel said, "I do believe you've almost become Princess Flower." Then the two grinned at each other. Thom shook his head, not bothering to ask. Keladry didn't seem to like it -- where that intuition had come from, he had no idea. He hardly knew her and what's more, her face was forever a mask. But somehow he sensed that she did not like his prying. And that made it hurt all the more.   
  
They turned down a long corridor and the two squires began a whispered discussion of various things, such as their impending punishment, what they thought of Pirate's Swoop, and Kel's impression of the Lioness. All were tender topics among their current group, and so they kept the volume low and an eye out for any stray ears.   
  
Finally Thom could stand it no more. Neal acted like they were married, the way he was constantly touching her, the way he smiled at her. Maybe that was overreacting a bit, but not too much. He spun around and asked, "Are you two a couple or something?"   
  
Unsure of his own motives for demanding that of them, he wondered if maybe he'd wanted to hurt them. But that didn't seem likely; Kel was nice -- why would he want to hurt her? Whatever his reasons for asking, when they gazed upon him, horrified, he knew he felt a sense of relief.   
  
Neal looked disgusted. "No way!"   
  
"Of course not!"  
  
They made it seem like it was the most obvious thing, but the others had been wondering. George even voiced his original thoughts on the matter. "I wasn't entirely sure if you two were together or not," he admitted.  
  
"Together!" screeched Neal. "That would be like . . . Like kissing my sister or something!"  
  
Kel shuddered at the thought, while adding her own two coppers. "Or one of my brothers."  
  
Neal shook his head. "What on earth gave you that idea?" he questioned Thom.   
  
"Well -- the two of you are kind of flirting with each other," he said, while Myles smirked.   
  
"Oh." Neal glanced at Kel, and she shook her head. "I agree with you," he murmured.   
  
They were able to reach the end of the hallway (it was quite lengthy) without any further trouble. Thom sighed. This really was awkward.   
  
Finally, just to break the silence, Thom turned to Kel and asked, "So, you have any romantic interests, then?" The instant the words left his mouth, hey mentally slapped himself. I don't care if she does, he told himself. I don't. But he'd always been a bad liar, even to himself.   
  
Kel's eyes widened, like she'd suddenly found herself before a charging army with no notion of how she'd gotten there. "Wh -- what?" she asked, stuttering. Did he, perhaps, care a little? Did he care if she had any "romantic interests"? Kel found herself hoping that he did.   
  
"Do you have any romantic interests?" he repeated. There was nothing he could do about it now; the damage was done. Hopefully she wouldn't hate him for life.   
  
"N -- no . . . " she said, breathily. Goddess, why was she so nervous? It was just one simple question! She thanked the Yamanis for their indirect help in this matter -- it was difficult enough for her to make her lie believable when she was flustered, right now. It would have been near impossible, had she not been skilled at it.  
  
About to ask why not, he caught himself. Without saying a word, he jogged ahead so he didn't have to look into those eyes of hers. They held questions . . . many of them. And Thom didn't want to answer.   
  
Neal's eyes followed Thom's retreating form, thoughtfully. Going through an internal struggle with himself, he finally said to Kel, "He's flirting with you."  
  
Kel jumped. Of course, she'd known it all along, but did Neal have to mention it? "So?" she snapped, hoping to diffuse this particular conversation quickly. But Neal would have none of it. He tilted her stubborn chin up, and said, "So why don't you flirt back?"   
  
She shoved away from him and whirled around, following Thom, but being sure to stay behind him. Goddess curse him! Mithros damn him! He -- he didn't understand, did he? She couldn't just flirt back. She couldn't. Not only was it stupid to start to like someone that she'd never see again, she wasn't used to be treated like this. Sure Cleon always teased her, but that was just teasing. Nothing meaningful. And the others didn't really think of her as a girl, even at those times when they were flirting with her. She was uncomfortable with these new feelings. Sure she'd felt something for Neal -- I'm thinking in the past tense now? she asked herself. And then she realized that, yes, she was. She didn't feel the same way about Neal anymore. In a matter of hours, this Thom character had turned her life upside down. It was alien to her, the kind of flirting Thom practiced. He didn't treat her like one of the court ladies as Cleon did when he played. He treated her like she was smart -- like she knew things. And he was just as interested -- if not more interested -- in what she had to say about herself as what he had to say. And it made her feel uncomfortable, strangely enough. Why should it though? Why didn't it make her feel happy -- joyful that someone had finally seen that she was a girl too, and had feelings. She'd been wishing for it for a long time. And now that it had finally happened . . . well, frankly, it scared her. She could find a million reasons why she should hold back. That was reason speaking -- reasonable Kel, that's who she was. But sometimes she just got so frustrated with that! Sometimes she just wanted to do something because it felt right. This felt right.   
  
Myles of Olau watched Kel push Neal and stomp off. "What was that about?" he called quietly, from behind. Whatever exchange had passed between the two a moment ago, it had certainly upset Kel a lot, for her to act that way. "That's very unlike her, to act so upset. Very unlike her." His eyes encouraged Neal to tell him what had happened: he was worried about Kel.   
  
Neal grinned and joined Myles, the Baron, and the Baroness. "Oh it was no big deal -- I just told her Thom was flirting with her. She said, "So?" And I told her she should flirt with him." His grin widened. "She didn't like the idea too much."  
  
"He is flirting with her," Alanna agreed, quietly. "I imagine it must make her pretty uncomfortable."  
  
Neal shrugged. "Back home -- lots of people flirt with her. She denies it, though, and insists they're only fooling around. But she knows they really are flirting. So she's used to it."  
  
Alanna didn't look too convinced, so Neal elaborated -- after making sure Kel wasn't within earshot. "She could use some love in her life. She's too serious, and grounded." He shook his head. "No one at the palace would do -- even when they flirt with her, they still forget she's a girl. Though it can be a little difficult to keep that in mind when she's whacking you around. She needs this." Neal shook out his shaggy hair. "And more importantly, she wants it -- though she'd never admit it."  
  
Kel had turned around and stomped back to give Neal a piece of her mind, or make up -- she wasn't sure which -- and heard his little discussion. I don't care if you're right about some of those things, Neal, she thought bitterly. It doesn't give you the right to tell people without my consent. Crossing her arms over her chest, she quietly said, "What she wants is for you to stop meddling in her personal life."   
  
Neal turned around. "Oh, you mean like your parents are doing?" The adults watched, holding their breaths, as a hundred different emotions clashed in Kel's eyes -- though her face remained the same. Expressionless. Finally, hurt seemed to win over, and she turned around without a sound. No use letting him know he'd won -- that he'd succeeded in upsetting her, if that was what he wanted.  
  
Neal sighed. "Yeah. That's what I thought," he muttered. Sir Myles sent him a questioning glance, and Neal shook his head. "Now isn't the time for such talks as to why I brought up Kel's parents, Sir. Now -- " he glanced at Kel, up ahead " -- Now is the time for me to go take my chances with her. In other words, make up," he explained to the confusion of Alanna and George.   
  
As Neal left them, George said, "I don't know if he's right about this."   
  
"Kel won't go along with it if she doesn't want to," Myles said. "She can take care of herself." But can she take care of her heart, he wondered. Neal, for all he was doing, wasn't putting any thought into what could happen; how they could get hurt. He hoped, for their sake, that at least one of them did, and soon.   
  
Neal caught up with Kel and grabbed her arm, spinning her towards him. She yanked her arm out of his hold. There was no hatred in her eyes, no anger -- not even a deep hurt. Any of these, Neal had expected to see. Instead he saw . . . nothing. Absolutely nothing in her eyes. Normally the window to her feelings, even if her face was as blank as a chalkboard wiped clean, they were empty.   
  
He swallowed, hard. Maybe he'd hurt her worse than he thought. Reaching out a hand, he brushed her hair away from her face. "I'm sorry," he said softly. I didn't mean to hurt you. Not the way I did. I only wanted to prove a point -- that you can't stand alone all the time. Sometimes you need to lean on someone else." He hadn't looked at her once during his miniature speech. Now he looked into her eyes once more, to find out if he'd affected her.  
  
"But I don't like to rely on other people," Kel whispered.  
  
"I know," he told her gently. "You'd rather face the worst fate on your own; rather save everyone by yourself. But that's going to get awfully lonely, Kel."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Aw...and ain't that the truth? See? Neal really does care about her....heehee. Please review....*gets down on hands and knees and begs*   
  
~Dani   



	8. Matchmaker O Matchmaker, Make Me a Match...

Disclaimer: I only own Carina and the plot. Everyone/thing else is TP's. Don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She turned away and began walking again. He caught up with her. "They mean to do it, you know."   
  
He nodded. "I know."  
  
Again she stopped and turned to face him. "Dreams don't just disappear." She studied the floor.   
  
He slipped an arm around her shoulder and they started walking again. "Maybe they'll change their minds. Or maybe it will take long enough that you'll still be able to win your shield." He was reaching, he knew, but he was doing it from the heart.  
  
She looked up at him. "Them changing their minds is about as likely as Lord Wyldon making a public statement that girls and commoners can be knights," she said flatly. Neal had to agree. "And," she added, quietly, "There's no money."  
  
They walked in silence for a bit longer, Kel thinking -- which was something she really needed to do right now -- about her parents. Why did they have to turn to her? Wasn't there any other way for Mindelan to get money? After all the hard work and sacrifices; all the friends and enemies . . . they were going to make her get married. Because they needed money. It's stupid, she thought, who would want to marry me anyhow? It's got to be someone pretty desperate. Plus, I don't have a dowry. I wonder if they thought about that -- though if they haven't, I'm not going to tell them.   
  
Neal was close to tears. This was his best friend. And she had this dream -- of being a knight; of helping people. Would it ever become a reality? "If I have anything to do with it," he muttered, thinking aloud.   
  
"What?" Myles asked from behind them: the three adults had sped up in order to keep pace with Thom, who was still walking quickly. "Have anything to do with what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking out loud."  
  
Myles nodded, content to wait until they were alone to find out. George and Alanna were curious, but stifled it. They didn't want to pry into something -- especially since only a fool wouldn't have noticed that the reason Myles didn't already know was because they were there.  
  
Kel stared at the ground, deep in thought. She looked so concentrated and focused that it made them a bit nervous.   
  
Neal nudged her. "Hey -- Kel. Copper for your thoughts?"  
  
"They aren't worth a copper," she told him, after jumping: he'd surprised her.   
  
"Everyone's thoughts are worth at least a copper," Neal insisted, then continued, voice lightly teasing. "Surely yours can't be the exception."  
  
"Seems to me that they are." Kel wasn't playing along with him anymore. She'd been perfectly all right until Neal had brought up her parents. She loved her parents and everything, but they weren't being fair. Or if they were, it hurt an awful lot. Knowing she was going to cry if she didn't calm down, Kel forced herself to think of new things. She turned her face to the side, away from all of them, and thought of Yamani Lakes, on cool, serene days where the breeze is nonexistent. It wasn't quite as calming as she'd hoped. Praying there weren't tears in her eyes and that she wouldn't begin sobbing hysterically, she slipped out of Neal's grip and walked ahead. She didn't trust her control.   
  
"She's the most infuriating person," muttered Neal. Then, as he watched Thom slow down to walk with her, he brightened. "Now here's an interesting turn of events . . . "  
  
"Neal," warned Myles. "You can't go around playing matchmaker -- "  
  
"Matchmaker?" Neal's face was the image of innocence -- which only made Myles consider him all the more guilty. "I'm not playing matchmaker -- just curious observer."  
  
Myles sighed. "You shouldn't mess with people's lives like that," he said sternly.  
  
"You have no idea," murmured Neal, more to himself than anyone else. To his teacher, he said, "I stand rebuked." He glanced at the two ahead of them. "Anything that happens now is up to them."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The king had left, Numair had left, Daine had left, Duke Baird had left . . . They'd all left, and now Wyldon couldn't sleep. Gods curse it, but he was worried! Not only for their lives -- though now the danger seemed to have passed; he just couldn't let it go -- but for their feelings. What would people say if it got out, as it most certainly would. He had confidence in them that they could win their shields all on their own, but what would other's say? People who didn't know them -- never bothered to get to know them, just because she's a girl. It was embarrassing, but his thoughts about girls had been changed completely. He still wasn't exactly thrilled about the thought of more Lady Knights -- to him, Alanna and Keladry seemed a formidable enough pair -- but he wouldn't stop any other girls from trying. Keladry had somehow stolen a piece of his heart and, much as he wanted it back again, it seemed to have taken a liking to her and refused to come home.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Jonathan paced his chambers. "Thayet, what am I supposed to do?" he asked his wife, voice pleading. "Alanna is being stubborn and won't answer me, plus Keladry and Nealan are there, as well as Myles."  
  
Thayet sat up in bed. After waiting an hour for her love to stop pacing, she finally decided to give up. "Seems to me, Alanna is being stubborn because you and Numair are pestering her for answers she doesn't have." She swiveled from side to side, cracking her back -- a most un-lady-like thing. "And from what I've heard of Keladry, she can take care of herself. You're worrying too much." And it was true; Jonathan had been preoccupied often of late. His black hair was acquiring even more silvery-gray threads.   
  
Thayet patted the bed next to her. "Come dear -- sleep." And, sighing, he finally came to bed. Giving her a quick kiss, he lay down -- but didn't sleep. His mind paced for hours.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Thom took a deep breath. Him and Keladry had been walking in silent companionship for a while, but now he wanted to talk. "What are the Yamani Isles like?" he asked, considering it a rather safe topic -- he was still cursing himself for asking if she had any romantic interests.   
  
"Quiet. It's beautiful there, though. Wonderful gardens and the sea . . . and the sunsets are brilliant." Her voice took on a calm tone when she discussed the place she'd lived in for six years. And something in her eyes -- or was it the tone of her voice? -- told him she missed it. So he went on that. "You miss it, huh?"  
  
She nodded. "I love Tortall; I was born here, but the Yamani Isles will always be a part of my heart. It truly is wonderful there."   
  
"It sounds it," Thom agreed. And it did -- it sounded beautiful. He wouldn't mind going there someday, and with the treaty Keladry's parents had instigated, it might even be possible.   
  
Kel would have said something else to keep the conversation flowing, except Thom halted before a door, and said, "Here's Carina's place. I think we're all tired, and the sooner we get clothes for you and Neal, the sooner we can all go to bed."  
  
Speaking of bed -- Kel stifled a yawn, making Thom smile. "See, I was right."  
  
She smiled shyly. "Yeah. Yeah, you were."   
  
Thom nearly fell over. She'd smiled -- at him! Wanting to assure her that smiling was a good thing, and that she could feel free to do it anytime around him, he grinned widely.   
  
His parents, grandfather, and Neal were close, so he raised a hand and tapped the door firmly.   
  
After a moment, and following a few bustling sounds inside, it opened. A medium-heighted girl with olive colored skin and deep brown hair that reminded Kel of the Yamani Islanders, stood before them. She wore a white shirt under a pale gray tunic, and gray breeches. She smiled at them. "Hello."  
  
Wiping her hands on the towel she held, she asked, "What brings you here?"  
  
She opened the door the rest of the way, allowing them to enter. Alanna grinned at the girl. "We were hoping you might have some extra clothes lying around that would fit these two." She gestured at Kel and Neal.  
  
Everybody forgot to introduce them, and Carina was too polite to ask, so she pretended to be thinking, hoping someone might catch on and inform her of who she was retrieving clothing for. Someone did, but it wasn't exactly the someone she'd expected.  
  
"Hi, I'm Neal. This is Kel," Neal told the girl, gazing into her deep brown eyes. Carina smiled at him, and held out a hand, but he beat her to it, bowing fancily and then kissing her extended hand. Carina turned bright red as Kel struggled with laughter.   
  
"Making conquests already," Myles murmured to Kel, catching her eye. She giggled a little. Then, as Carina turned to her, she held out a hand, and the two shook.   
  
"I've probably got some clothes around here somewhere that will fit," she mused, and began searching through the piles of clothes scattered about. "I patch them up," she explained to Kel and Neal. Then, winking at Alanna, she said, "Lady Alanna isn't much for sewing."   
  
With a wicked grin, Alanna admitted it was true. "I'm not very good at anything involving thread, aside from thread magic."   
  
Neal didn't know what that was, and was about to ask, when Carina turned to them curiously, and said, "You aren't nobles, then, are you?"  
  
"I don't know . . . Sir Myles, are we nobles?" Neal asked, unsure of what else to say. Myles rolled his eyes. "Yes, silly boy, you are."  
  
Obviously Carina had asked because she'd only been given first names. Myles realized that she hadn't been properly introduced, and informed her of who the guests were. "Nealan of Queenscove and Keladry of Mindelan," he told her, pointing out each in turn.   
  
Very slowly, Carina said, "Keladry . . . Is that a girl's name?" Of course, she obviously knew the answer, but she was hoping someone might tell her who Keladry was -- Keladry of Mindelan, the one and only girl squire. Glancing at Sir Myles, Kel nodded.   
  
"Ha!" Carina stood, triumphantly, presenting a pair of blue breeches and a blue tunic. She scrambled around until she found a paler blue shirt. She held them out to Keladry. "These should fit. I'm sorry they don't match your eyes better or anything."   
  
"I don't mind," Kel assured her, wondering why it would matter if they matched her eyes or not. "Thanks."  
  
"Do girls care about that kind of thing, Kel?" Neal whispered. He'd never considered the fact. His friend shrugged. "Beats me," she told him. "I'm not the one to ask."  
  
"Carina!" a voice called from the hall. "Carina -- I've torn my clothes again. Will ye mend it for me?"   
  
Alanna looked up. "Coram!" She ran out into the hall. "I was trying to find you earlier. Have you seen anything strange tonight?"  
  
"Lass, not too much is stranger than ye wand'rin' 'round at night," he told her, fingering the rip in his tunic.   
  
"Oh trust me. It's about to get much stranger," she assured him, cryptically. Then, eyeing the rip, she said, "That might not be able to be fixed. It's not on a seam."  
  
Coram looked down at the tear and cursed. "These things need to be more hardy." Then he sighed. Looking at Alanna, he asked, "Why is it goin' t' get much stranger?"   
  
She didn't say anything as she led him inside by his arm. He stopped when he saw Kel and Neal. "Now who might ye be?" he asked them. Then he did a double take. "Yer a girl!"   
  
Kel nodded. Neal threw up his hands. "Can't somebody say something original? That's already been used by, about, a hundred people!"  
  
Coram ignored him, and raised his eyebrows at Alanna. "What kind o' trouble are ye in now?"   
  
"I'm not in any trouble!" she cried.   
  
He shook his head. "I'm sure I'd believe ye . . . if ye knew how t' stay out o' trouble. But you don't." He smiled at the exasperated look she gave him, then turned to Kel. "I wish ye luck then, Lass. Though I don't know if ye need it."   
  
She grinned, shyly. "Thank you."  
  
The guardsman nodded, then turned to Alanna. "I think I know now why ye were askin' 'bout strange happ'nin's. Do ye know what happened?"   
  
"No, but I will. Something's not right about all of this," Alanna said firmly.   
  
George put an arm around her waist. "And you won't rest till you do, will you, Alanna?" She leaned against him. "Nah, probably not."   
  
As Carina searched for clothes that Neal would fit into and the others drew into groups to discuss things, Kel wondered why Coram had bothered to wish her luck. He doesn't even know me; why would he care? It never occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, she had people rooting for her in relative silence.   
  
Carina held out a brown tunic and breeches with a brown shirt to Neal. "Here; these should fit."   
  
Carina suggested they try them on, and showed Neal to a door, then led Kel through her apartments to another room. After she'd opened the door, and pointed Kel's way in, she began to walk away. Then, she turned around and said, "If you need anything, you know, while you're here, then just ask me."   
  
Kel met her eyes. "Thanks," she said. "I appreciate it." After glancing around to make sure no one was within hearing, she whispered, "You wouldn't happen to have any cloth pads, would you?" She blushed a little, and Carina said, "Oh!" and rushed past Kel into the room. She opened a drawer and dug through it a little, bringing out a handful. Kel sighed in relief. "Thank you. I was wondering who I'd have to ask."   
  
Carina giggled at the thought of who else Kel might ask. "Well I didn't think it was so funny," Kel muttered, which only made Carina laugh harder.   
  
After Carina had left -- still laughing -- Kel tried on her new clothes. Looking in the mirror, she adjusted the tunic until it lay straight, then nodded. They fit just fine. Carina returned, just as she was wondering whether she ought to wear her banquet clothes out, or the ones she was being lent. In her arms she carried more clothes of the same size and color. "I hope those fit," she told Kel, "because I don't think I've got any that will fit you if they don't." Kel smiled. "They do. Should I wear these, then?" she asked, "Or should I save them for Tomorrow?"  
  
"Why don't you save them until tomorrow," suggested Carina. "The clothes you were wearing are already dirty -- no need to dirty another pair."   
  
Kel agreed, and Carina gathered the clothes and pads into a bag while she changed back into her golden shirt and red tunic. She handed the bag to Kel. "I hope it's enough."  
  
"I'm sure it will be," Kel said politely.  
  
They went back to the room where the others waited. As they entered, Carina asked Kel, "What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Brown," said Kel. Carina raised her eyebrows. "Brown," she repeated.   
  
Kel nodded.  
  
Carina turned to Neal for confirmation. "She also likes green," he said helpfully.  
  
"Well brown is an . . . interesting color," Carina said.   
  
Kel explained, "That's why I like it. It's simple." She had read right through Carina's words, and knew that the girl really thought it was a rather strange favorite color, but who was she to judge.  
  
Carina looked surprised. "I didn't -- "  
  
"Sometimes Kel does that," Neal said, looking up from his inspection of the contents of the bag he was holding. "She acts like she can read your mind. My Lord says she's good at reading people."  
  
"My parents are diplomats; what do you think they do all day?"   
  
Realization crept into George's eyes. "That's right!" he cried. "Your parents negotiated that treaty with the Islands, didn't they?"  
  
Kel nodded. "Yessir."  
  
"How did they get the Yamanis to agree?" he asked, eyes on her, interested. "They didn't seem to thrilled about the idea at first."  
  
"It's kind of a long story . . . " She looked at him uncertainly. "And I'm not very good at telling them." But what a story it was! She still had dreams about that day, and she loved them. Loved the thrill they gave her and the feeling that she could be that way someday too. As long as her parents didn't marry her off first.  
  
George wasn't put off. "I really would like to hear it," he said. "I wondered about that."  
  
So Kel launched into the story of the day her and her mother had been looking at the swords and the raiders had come. How the Yamani had grabbed hold of her, only to get shot a moment later, and die. How her mother had then taken her hand, and the swords and run like crazy to the hall. How they'd been cornered by raiders in a rare wooden wall, rather than a paper one, leaving them trapped. How her mother had shoved the swords into Kel's arms and fought until guards came and helped her kill them off. How the Yamani guards had then bowed to them as if they were Gods. And how the emperor had then shown them favor for rescuing the most precious of all Yamani treasures.  
  
"A bunch of swords were that important to them?" Thom asked, incredulous. "Why?"  
  
"They're the God's swords," Kel informed him. "There's Justice and Honor, and Duty . . . "   
  
Myles grinned. "Sounds like chivalry to me." He held up a hand. "Which, by the way, while we're on the subject -- "  
  
"Oh no," Alanna told him, "we're not getting into this again."  
  
"I think it is like chivalry," Kel said, agreeing with Sir Myles. "Their version, at least. They don't have knights, not like we do. They just have warriors."  
  
Myles eyes crinkled with laughter. "Kel, tell them what it means to be a Yamani warrior."  
  
She shook her head, thinking, It wasn't that funny. But to humor him, she said, "Lots of running up and down mountains in the rain and not complaining." She waited for their reactions -- it was always interesting to see what people thought of that. She knew for a fact there were few people, if any, in Tortall who could do that. I don't know if I could. I don't particularly like mountains, myself.  
  
"Sounds . . . interesting," Alanna said, slowly. She hated being wet, and the mountains were cold. Definitely not my thing, she thought. Definitely not.   
  
Neal grinned. "Don't worry -- none of us could do it either, Lady Alanna. We get all wimpy if it's just a bit of rain, and not even in the mountains. Or at least, most of us do," he amended, looking at Kel, who sighed. There he went, bringing attention to her again. Luckily, everyone was feeling more sleepy by the second, and Myles's yawn convinced Alanna that he -- and everyone else -- needed to go straight to bed. "No arguments," as she said.   
  
No one had any. They were all bone tired. So, they all left Carina's after saying goodbye, and began to walk back to wherever they were going to sleep.   
  
Neal groaned. "Kel, even you can't get up at dawn after a night like this." Kel shrugged. "We'll see, won't we?" He rolled his eyes. "A bag of sweets says you can't." They shook on it. "And no fair going back to bed," he added.   
  
"Do you always get up at dawn?" Thom asked. Kel nodded. "If I don't do it everyday, I'll get out of the habit and it'll be near impossible to wake up."  
  
Thom couldn't see himself waking up that early, and he said as much. "I've always gotten up early," she told him. "It's a habit -- and besides, it leaves me time to practice in the morning and I'm not rushing around like this oaf -- " she tapped Neal in the chest " -- every morning, trying not to be late."  
  
"I still say you can't do it," Neal insisted.   
  
"If you're so sure, why didn't you bet coppers on it, rather than sweets," Thom asked, thinking to make Neal admit that he wasn't sure. Instead Kel and Neal shared a look, and Neal said, "Ah, well, sweets are more fun. And hard to come by, since . . . " He began to mumble, and Thom said, "What was that?"  
  
Neal sighed. "They're hard to come by since My Lord got, er, wine spilled in his lap at a banquet. It wasn't my fault!" he protested, when they all looked at him accusingly. "It was Kel's!"   
  
"It was not. Faleron tripped over Lady Sari's skirt and pushed over Owen, whose platter hit Cleon on the head, and made him run into me. And you just happened to be standing right in front of me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses." Then he made a face. "We all got punished, anyhow. I don't think he could tell which of us had been involved. Which makes it oh-so-much-more-wonderful, considering, that everyone who got punishment and didn't do anything, is mad at us." He began to look angry. "And the worst thing is that Faleron didn't trip on his own. Joren pushed him -- or was it Vincent?" he asked Kel.  
  
"Neither," she said. "It was Garvey." Neal waved a hand. "Same difference. They're all assholes." His eyes widened as he realized that he'd just cursed in front of some of the most important people it Tortall -- not to mention the fact that they were adults. It seemed to slip his mind that the Lioness had a famed temper, and was well known for her wide vocabulary of curse words. "Uh," he said. "I didn't mean that . . . "  
  
"Yes you did," Alanna told him. "And if you meant it, then you should have said it." Neal began to laugh. "If Lord Wyldon had heard that, he'd have given me some speech about how a true knight never uses foul language, because it's not chivalrous in some way." At her raised eyebrows, he said, "I guess you disagree?"  
  
"Some of the most avidly foul-languaged people that I know are knights, or warriors of some kind." She grinned. "A few are sailors."  
  
Alanna, George, and Myles broke off from Kel, Neal, and Thom, telling the latter to take them to rooms -- they were too tired to notice which ones. The adults went to find Maude before going to bed -- Alanna was convinced that Myles needed to spend the night with a healer nearby. She didn't trust him.  
  
Thom started walking purposefully. None of them talked anymore; they could hardly focus on their steps, let alone hold a conversation. Thom finally stopped before a door labeled "20" and said, "This is your room, Neal."  
  
"Do all the rooms have numbers?" Neal mumbled, not really caring, just wanting to crawl into bed and sleep. Thom opened the door, and said, "I'll come get you before breakfast tomorrow." Remembering Kel and Neal's bet, he added, "She'll be right next to you, if you want to collect on that bet."  
  
Neal said something incoherent and stumbled into the room, crawling into bed without even changing into the nightclothes that Carina had provided.  
  
Thom shook his head, and closed the door softly, to the music of Neal's snores. Then he turned to Kel and said, "This one is yours." Her door was labeled "19". He opened the door, and gestured in. She thanked him, but didn't enter, she just studied him for a bit. Taking advantage of the moment, Thom studied her as well, forgetting to be self-conscious. Finally she turned and went inside. "Good Night, Keladry," Thom whispered. She faced him, smiled, whispered. "It's Kel. And good night, Thom." She shut the door.  
  
Thom stood there for a few minutes, and then grinned. "Life is good, life is good." He skipped off to his room, only a few doors down the hallway from Kel's. Kel. He liked the sound of that. "Kel." he tried saying it aloud. It was nice.   
  
Kel took off her shoes and flopped into bed. In a moment, she was asleep, though her dreams strangely resembled the thoughts that had been running through her head all day.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: How on earth did I get eight freaking chapters outta one night?!?! It wasn't even a whole day! Just a night! Geez...I scare myself. (As I should...as I should...) pls review!  
  
~Dani  



	9. Nobody Said It Was A Big Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters aside from Carina and I don't own anything else but the plot. It's all Tamora Pierce's.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Kel smiled, as she woke up before the sun. She'd won her bet with Neal. Of course, she'd known she would -- habit always woke her at this time (unless she'd had a major healing, in which case she slept for ages), though she sometimes wanted to fall asleep afterwards, and even occasionally did.   
  
Getting out of bed, she looked at her rumpled clothes, and shook her head. Quickly pulling on the light blue shirt and darker blue tunic, she shivered. It was a little chilly in her room. Looking around for a fire, she saw that the fire place was empty. Well that explained the cold. She went into the adjoining bathroom, and changed her cloth pad. Then she washed her face and combed out her hair with her fingers -- there was no comb. Finally, she yanked on her breeches -- now she felt at least a little warmer -- and went back into the bedroom area. She sat on the bed and pulled on her boots, thinking. All her weapons that she normally practiced in the morning were at the palace. But she supposed that working on Shang fighting, Yamani hand-to-hand combat, and exercises wouldn't hurt her. She started with a few warm up stretches and exercises, trying to loosen her body -- it was a bad idea to practice combat in the cold if you weren't warmed up first. It was also dangerous. Then she did some on the arm-strength exercises that Eda Bell had taught her. After that she moved on to the Shang kicking and punching she'd learned, as well as some rolls. The Yamani combat was harder. She tried to remember, but she hadn't had much time to practice lately. She was attempting a kick that she remembered, and suddenly her mind flooded with enlightenment. She began practicing in earnest, finishing just as the sun began to show through the drapes. She went into the bathroom and cleaned her face again: she was sweating.   
  
Not sure what to do next, she sat on the bed and meditated, but before she had really begun, a knock on the door interrupted her. "Can I come in?" Thom's voice called. She blushed a little, and said "Yes," Hoping that when they entered, they'd attribute her redness to her practice.   
  
Thom turned the knob, and walked inside with Neal, Alanna, George, and Myles following. Kel got up off the bed. "Good morning."  
  
"It's awfully dark in here," commented Thom.   
  
"I like the dark," Kel said. She wasn't sure if he was saying that to find out more about her, to annoy her, or just as a meaningless comment. Either way, now he knew why.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any candles, Lass?" George asked, looking at her with concern. "Last night we were all too exhausted to think of it, but we could get you some now."  
  
Kel shook her head. "I really do like the dark."   
  
"It's no trouble," he persisted.  
  
Neal moaned, "Baron George, I'd listen to her. She's crazy, I told you."  
  
Kel gasped, feigning shock. "Goddess -- you spoke in more than one word sentences!"  
  
Neal glared. "Shut. Up."  
  
George clapped his hands together once. "Anyone else hungry? There's plenty of food." Neal brightened at the word food. George sneezed. "It's very dusty in here," he said to no one in particular.   
  
As they were leaving, Neal turned to Kel and asked, "So did you do it?"   
  
"Do what?" Myles asked, curiously.  
  
"Get up before dawn, and yes," Kel said, answering both of them at the same time.   
  
Neal made a face. "I was hoping I might actually win. I've only got one bag of sweets left, and now I have to give it to you." He sighed. "Oh well. What are friends for? I let you whack me around all day, take my candy . . . "  
  
Kel shrugged. "You can keep the candy," she told him, not feeling like listening to him complain, even if he was just kidding. She had too much on her mind.  
  
"Nah," he said. "You won it fair and square."  
  
Kel shook her head. "Yeah, and I'm giving it back. Besides," her voice took on a joking tone, "you need it more than I do. How else are you going to wake up in the morning?"   
  
Neal glared at her. "Shut. Up." He was back to using one-word-sentences again. Kel didn't know how someone could be so not-awake in the morning. The only thing that seemed to even remotely give him energy was food. But then, she reasoned, when has Neal ever passed up a meal?  
  
They entered the dining hall, and Thom grabbed Kel -- Neal too, as an afterthought -- and drug them over to two seats, then sat down next to Kel. "We're in luck," he whispered. "My brother and sister aren't going to be eating with us."  
  
Kel and Neal weren't sure whether to sit down right away or not, until the adults found seats. Kel, by some weird -- and mean -- twist of fate, was sitting across from Alanna the Lioness. Myles and George were on either side of her.   
  
Neal had just opened his mouth to say, "Aren't siblings just obnoxious?", when the door swung open again, and two children bounced in. "G'morning!" said the girl, and the boy grinned.   
  
Alanna smiled at her children; Thom glared at them. "So you decided to join us after all," she commented. They nodded. "The horses weren't too thrilled about going out this early," the girl said. "We tried, but they didn't want to. So," the boy shrugged. "Here we are."  
  
Myles patted the table next to him. "Come sit down and say hello to your Grandfather."   
  
They stared, then cried in unison, "Granda!" They ran over to him and enveloped him in two hugs at once, not even letting him stand up first.   
  
He laughed and hugged them back. "It's wonderful to see you two again."   
  
Finally they calmed down enough to sit. "When did you get here?" the boy asked. "I didn't know you were coming." Him and his sister looked accusingly at their mother, who held up her hands. "Neither did I."  
  
George rubbed his chin. "He came last night. It's a long story. Why don't we forget about it for now, hmm?"  
  
They seemed so thrilled to see him again, that they didn't bother pressuring him for details.   
  
Thom, still glaring, muttered. "That's my little brother and sister, Alianne and Alan." Kel nodded.  
  
Just then, Alan looked around the table and realized that Myles wasn't the only new face. "Who're you?" he asked Kel. He looked closer at Neal. "Neal?! What're you doing here? What's going on? And who are you?" he repeated.  
  
"Well maybe if you'd give someone a chance to answer," snapped his mother, "you'd find out."   
  
Slyly, Alan crept over to his ma. He looked at her sweetly, and wiggled onto her lap. "Alan!" she protested. He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you . . . "  
  
Alianne was shaking with silent laughter. Alanna glared at her son. "It's not going to work, Alan." He looked at her pleadingly and kissed her other cheek. "I love you . . . "  
  
She sighed, the hardness in her eyes melting. "Alan . . . " She ruffled his hair. "All right, all right. Go sit down."  
  
George laughed, loud and heartily. "Alan, come on -- leave your mother alone. You'll get your introductions soon enough." He beckoned him over, giving him a stern look when he hesitated. Finally he climbed out of her lap. Alanna shook her head, giving him an affectionate push. He returned to his seat, and looked at his father expectantly.   
  
Under the table, Kel clenched her fists. This was incredibly embarrassing. Hopefully their reactions would be a bit more mild than the others'. She glanced at Sir Myles. His eyes were filled with encouragement. But I don't want encouragement, she thought. I want people to accept me -- to be able to accept me. The Lioness can't do that. How am I supposed to get on with her family? It's so strange. But you get on with Thom just fine, an annoying voice in the back of her mind reminded her. More than fine.   
  
Glancing over at his wife once, the Baron said, "Well you know Neal. This is his friend Keladry." There was silence for a moment as everyone waited for them to puzzle it out.   
  
Suddenly Alianne's eyes lit with realization. "Oh!" she said. Kel winced. Then Alianne looked at her mother, eyes wide. What she saw there confirmed her guess. "Oh!" she said again.   
  
"I don't get it," muttered Alan. Alianne rolled her eyes. "Keladry," she whispered. "As in, Keladry of Mindelan."   
  
Alan's mouth formed an 'o'. Thom rubbed his forehead. Oh yeah, he thought sarcastically. That's going to make Kel feel really good. Why can't they ever just be tactful? He glared at his siblings again, as servants began to serve the meal.   
  
"Thanks," Kel said quietly when she was served. The man holding the plate smiled at her then moved on.  
  
Unfortunately for Thom, his sister noticed the dirty looks he was sending her and Alan. She nudged Alan, whispered something to him, and evil looks spread over their faces. "So Thom," Alan said cunningly. "Does somebody have a crush, hmm?"   
  
"Shut up," Thom said darkly, narrowing his eyes even more. Stupid sister, he thought, stupid sister. Disgustedly he realized Kel was even more embarrassed now.   
  
"Is that a yes?" Alianne asked innocently.   
  
"Sounded like a yes to me," Alan agreed.   
  
Alanna's hand covered her mouth. Goddess, she thought. They are mean! Myles looked at Kel. Her eyes were locked on her plate, and every time one of the twins talked, she shifted uncomfortably. George raised his eyebrows, and didn't say anything. This was awfully interesting. Neal, suddenly quite awake, was grinning at the twins.   
  
Thom was beginning to bear an uncanny resemblance to a tomato. Wanting to strangle his siblings, he turned to his mother, eyes begging. She didn't say anything, but he had a feeling that her hand was covering a smile.   
  
"So . . . when you going to kiss her?" Alianne asked. Oh this is going to be good, she thought. As long as he doesn't kill me later . . . Eyeing the murderous expression on his face, she decided she ought to stay far away from him for a while.   
  
Kel inhaled her drink and started coughing as George doubled over in laughter. Moments later, Alanna joined him, after seeing the look on Thom's face. Soon the entire table was roaring with laughter -- with the exception of Kel and Thom. Neal was half-heartedly slapping her on the back to stop her choking. She shoved him off as soon as she could breathe again, and he returned to throwing all his energy into laughing.   
  
Kel and Thom were both bright red. Thom sputtered, "I -- I -- Alianne!" She only laughed harder, nearly falling off her chair. "Shut. Up," he ground out.   
  
By the time everyone had calmed down, Kel was ready to die. Mithros and Goddess this is embarrassing. This is awful. Utterly, utterly awful. Some first impression, she thought ruefully.   
  
"Well?" Alan persisted.   
  
Kel slid down in her seat. Goddess, she thought.   
  
Thom smacked his head into the table. Kel hid her face in her hands.   
  
Alianne leaned across the table and whispered to Kel, "Go on -- kiss him! He likes you . . . " Neal snorted with laughter, as Kel turned her face to the ceiling, begging the Gods for forgiveness. "What have I ever done to you?" she muttered.   
  
Alan grinned. "I say go for it, Thom." Thom pushed his chair back, lunging at Alan.   
  
"Hey!" Alanna stood up, catching her son by the back of his shirt. He tried to pull away, straining against her hold. "Let go!" he cried. Alan snickered and ducked behind his father.   
  
George grabbed his youngest son and pulled him to the front of him. "All right," he said sternly. "This has gone far enough."   
  
"Oh, come on. It's adorable," Alianne said. George started to smile, tried to stay serious, and ended up looking sickly. Clearing his throat, he said, "Sit down and eat. We'll talk about how you treat guests and your brother later." Alanna agreed. She led Thom back to his seat, and pushed him into it, murmuring, "Next time try to kill him in private, not at the breakfast table."   
  
Neal and Kel stared at her. "You have an awesome mother," Neal told him.   
  
Thom rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. You haven't seen her mad."  
  
Slowly they resumed a normal breakfast. Or as normal as possible considering that two of the people at the table weren't allowed to speak to each other, one of them wanted to kill two of the others, and one of them was badly hung-over.   
  
Neal decided that he'd have to be the peace-maker. So he said, "So . . . what's going on with you people?" Kel looked at him like he was an idiot.   
  
George leaned back in his chair. "Um . . . nothing." His eyes twinkled. "There's these two squires who suddenly wandered into my home. We're not sure how it happened, but here they are."  
  
Neal rolled his eyes. "Well obviously."   
  
George raised his eyebrows. Myles smiled. "Don't take it the wrong way, George. Neal talks that way to everyone. I hear he back-talked a teacher on the first day of class."   
  
Thom turned to him. "You did?"   
  
Neal nodded. "Yeah -- he was an old fuss bucket anyhow."  
  
"Why'd you tell him off?" Alanna asked, hoping to get off the subject of Keladry. It wasn't a very comfortable topic for her -- or Thom.  
  
Neal grinned. "Oh, the usual. He called Kel a boy."  
  
Damn, Kel thought. Here we go again.  
  
Damn, Alanna thought. Back onto the same topic.  
  
Thom looked at Kel appraisingly. "How could he mistake her for a boy?"  
  
Kel, knowing perfectly well where his eyes had strayed -- to her chest -- shifted in her seat.  
  
Neal's grin widened. "Well let's just say she wasn't as well, er . . . developed."  
  
Kel's cheeks began to burn and she crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously, glaring at Neal. When he smiled sweetly at her, she stomped on his foot -- hard. "Ouch -- Kel don't do that!" he cried, rubbing his foot to bring feeling back into it. Kel ignored him and took a sip of her water.   
  
The rest of the meal passed without any major incidents, and Kel and Thom, at least, were relieved to get out of there. Once they'd entered the hall, the twins decided they wanted to try to go riding again, and left -- after winking at Thom and Kel, which started them blushing again. Alanna mentioned she had to speak to Maude, and George said he had to discuss something with her and Myles, so they walked off, talking all the way.   
  
Neal suddenly decided he wanted to go back to his room, and he walked away -- though Kel pleadingly looked at him. Biting her lip, she surveyed the floor. Now what? She couldn't make up some excuse to get away -- it would be rude.   
  
Thom nervously watched Neal go. Oh great, he thought. I don't want to be alone with her! Well, I do, but not yet! Not now! Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he squeaked, "Sorry about that, in there. They don't know when to leave well enough alone."  
  
Kel nodded. "I understand -- I've got tons of nieces and nephews." They started walking, though neither knew where.   
  
Kel had just begun to wonder if maybe the reason Thom had been so angry was because he didn't like her -- which hurt a lot more than she'd like to admit -- when Thom's hand brushed against hers. Reflexively she curled her fingers around his. He smiled -- just for her -- and asked, "Do you want to go somewhere?"   
  
What he didn't say -- what Kel knew was making them both sweaty and jumpy -- was that if they went somewhere, it would be alone. Just the two of them. Kel considered the possibilities. "Let's go to the outer walls," she suggested, afraid that if she didn't suggest somewhere, he'd suggest his room or some equally nerve-wracking place.  
  
"I thought you hated heights." Thom was looking at her curiously. I think I know her, and then here she comes with something new, he thought ruefully. I wonder if she's always like this.  
  
"I do," she said. "But . . . I don't have to look over the edge. We can sit down." He nodded. "And talk," Kel added hastily, afraid he'd get the wrong idea. Or was it the right one? that incessantly mocking voice whispered.   
  
Thom didn't reply, and Kel didn't say anything else. They walked in companionable silence, until they reached their destination. Then they padded onto the grayish stones and sat, leaning against the rail -- of a sort.  
  
Kel noticed that Thom still clutched her hand, and, after mulling over it for a moment, decided she wanted it that way. It was nice. And . . . different. But a good different -- like girls being able to become knights. Only this gave her a different kind of excitement.  
  
"Have you ever been to court?" Kel finally mustered the courage to ask, all the while thinking, I wouldn't mind it in the least if he came to the palace. Not in the least.  
  
"Not for a while," he told her. "Ma wasn't too happy about -- " he stopped, not knowing that she was aware the king had ordered the Lioness away from her.   
  
"The king ordering her not to talk to me?" Kel finished for him. At his astonished look, she leaned her head back. "Neal told me. She told his father -- Duke Baird." Her eyes met his, and she swallowed. There was one question she had to ask him. She had to know. "Does . . . " she faltered, then took a deep breath and continued. "Does she care? About me?" She stood up as soon as she'd said it, yanking her hand out of Thom's as if he'd burnt her. Placing her fingertips on the wall, she looked out over the land, taking care not to look down. Silently -- and nervously -- she waited for his response.   
  
Jumping up a beat after her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around, grabbing hold of her elbows once she was facing him. "Not care?" he whispered. "Of course she cares -- she cares a lot." Relief filled her eyes, and it frightened Thom. "It really hurts, doesn't it?" he murmured, just now seeing what Jonathan had done to her when he'd forced his mother to leave her alone. Kel may have been perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but that didn't stop the heartache.   
  
Kel's breath caught in her throat. Thom was awfully close. Her hands clutched all over Thom's forearms, until she took a deep breath, calming herself. Thom seemed frozen in place; unable to move. Finally Kel whispered, "Sometimes more than others."   
  
He nodded slightly, not really sure what he was agreeing to, and hoping it wasn't anything too awful. Kel closed her eyes momentarily, fighting an internal battle with herself. Her mind and her reason said to step back, pull out of Thom's grasp, but her heart . . . her heart was screaming at her to go forward. Her eyes opened again. For once, she was going to tell reason to shut up and do what her heart said. Taking a step closer, until their bodies were pressed up against each other, she slid her arms around to his back. His arms wrapped around her, holding tightly. Then suddenly Kel leaned forward and she was kissing Thom and he was kissing her back.   
  
Mithros and Goddess, Kel thought. No one ever told me kissing was such a big deal! she thought gleefully. I wouldn't have been so nervous if they had. Or was it Thom's embrace; the warmth of his mouth that was calming her nerves? Did it really matter?  
  
Thom was swept up in a wave of wonder. Gods, he thought, I may not have anything to compare it to, but she's a great kisser! Then, amusedly, I guess she's not upset about breakfast anymore. He decided, then, that strange thoughts run through one's head when experiencing a first kiss and he didn't want to focus on anything but Kel, so he tuned them out.  
  
They came up for air, and Thom's mouth slid back over hers, kissing her slowly, sweetly. Kel responded by speeding the tempo, until she had to breathe again. This time they stared deep into each other's eyes, wondering what an earth had possessed them and if it would please stay where it was.  
  
Kel smoothed his hair back shakily. Being on a stone floor may not be such a good idea, she thought giddily, lest we fall down.  
  
Thom pressed his forehead to Kel's, turning her around so that the doorway was in his field of vision: in case someone decided to come up here, he wanted to be ready. Kel's hands were still on his face. She twirled a few strands around a finger, then let it unravel so she could push it back again.   
  
Words -- he needed words. What to say -- if Kel liked him, she wouldn't care if he sounded like a total nincompoop, would she? He sure hoped not because everything coming to mind would make him seem like a dunce, and he had to say something. She beat him to it again though. "I -- I enjoyed that. A lot," she whispered. Her eyes flickered to his hair, rather than look him in the eye, because she was well aware that she sounded like an idiot.   
  
"Me too," Thom agreed softly. They were about to kiss again when Thom sprang back like a grasshopper on steroids. Alianne was standing in the doorway -- some job I did watching it, he thought grimly.  
  
A/N: *dances around happily* Yays! Fiiiiiinaly. You would not believe how long it took for me to write that! Okay, I have to do a whole thank you here for all the people who listened to me complain. I had Kel and Thom literally 6 inches away from each other and I couldn't write the kiss (yes, I know, very bad place to get writer's block). They were in the position for 2 1/2 days (it can't have been comfortable *g*) and so to everyone who listened to me gripe...  
  
THANK YOU!!!  
  
Jenny, Tas, Freke, Jae, Mads, Reena, Stephi, Jess...did I forget anyone? If I did...sorry! Besides, it was also kinda a general thank you, soo...just thanks. Uhm..yeah.   
  
P.S. Extra thanks to Jae for the breakfast scene idea. *grinz*  
  
Please review....I'll love you forever!  
  
~Dani  



	10. Sick?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Carina and the plot. Everything else is Tamora Pierce's.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well that was fast," she remarked rather casually.   
  
Kel bit her lip. "Please don't -- don't . . . " her voice faded off as she wrung her hands anxiously. "Please don't tell anyone. Please?"  
  
Pleadingly, Thom said, "You won't tell Ma or Da, will you?" His eyes were so imploring and Kel's worry so genuine that Alianne had to laugh. "Of course I won't tell! I didn't mean to interrupt you guys, I just sort of stumbled upon you. And I promise not to say a single word to Ma and Da -- though they've probably already figured it out! They know what it's like to be in love.  
  
A panicked look crossed Kel's face. "Lo -- I'm not -- I don't -- Love?!" Her mind went numb. Now was the absolute worst possible time to fall in love. Her parents were going to make her get married -- how could she if she loved somebody else?  
  
Alianne looked at her sharply. She hadn't expected that much of a response. Shaking her head, she turned around and left. Surely Keladry had her own reasons.  
  
Kel pressed a hand flat against her stomach, fighting back the cold sense of dread dripping throughout her. How would she know if she was in love? Couldn't she just like Thom a lot, and not love him? Oh this was confusing!  
  
Thom stuck his hands into his pockets. "So . . . "  
  
Kel jumped. "I'm not allowed to have any relationships!" she cried before she realized he hadn't asked. Then she blushed. "I'm not even allowed to close the door when I'm in a room with a boy."  
  
Thom nodded. "And we live really far away. This was a freak-accident sort of thing. We'll never see each other again."  
  
"The king would never allow it anyhow."  
  
"And Ma's not allowed to speak to you."   
  
Their eyes locked again, and then they were back in each other's arms again. Between kisses, they decided their differences could be worked out.  
  
"We can hide it from Lord Wyldon."  
  
"We can sneak into rooms alone."  
  
"I might be able to talk Ma and Da into going to court."  
  
"The king doesn't have to know."  
  
Thom kissed her sweetly, one last time, and whispered, "And Ma never listens to the king anyhow."  
  
Kel let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and managed a weak laugh. "Um . . . what do you want to do now?"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Roald surveyed the table he was headed for. It was filled with his squire friends. As he passed the table that held his page friends, he smiled.   
  
"Roald," Owen said. "Have a jolly good morning!"   
  
Shaking his head, Roald returned his gaze back to his destination. He noted that Neal wasn't there -- Must have slept in again, he thought. He sat down and greeted everyone. This year he'd decided that he wasn't going to worry about being diplomatic and not short-handing anyone. He wanted to sit with his friends, he would. It was pointless for him to sit with people that he didn't like, they didn't like him, and both were well aware of it. So, he was going to do what he wanted. There was a bit of surprise in everyone's eyes when he sat with them -- they'd expected him to be with another group because he had sat with them at every meal the day before. "Just -- don't ask," he told them.  
  
Cleon shrugged. "I don't even know what you're talking about. I just got back this morning -- anything new happen while I was gone?" He flicked a curl absently, glancing around the room.   
  
Everyone shook their heads. "Have you ever noticed that it's actually quite boring training to be a knight?" Faleron asked.   
  
Merric grinned. "Supposedly it's not quite so boring actually being a knight. But, ah -- " his eyes trailed over to a group of desk knights " -- you never know."  
  
That got a bit of a laugh out of them.   
  
"Neal's late again," Esmond observed. "Sometimes I wonder if maybe he likes the punishment."  
  
"Actually," Roald said, "Kel's late too." He turned to look at the door. "That's unusual for her."  
  
They shrugged at waited for their friends to arrive, hoping they'd hurry. But, before they got there, Lord Wyldon stood up.   
  
Amazed, Merric turned to Faleron. "He didn't even wait!"   
  
The training master opened his mouth to begin the prayer, but was cut off by a resounding protest. He held up his hands at the noise, and regarded the boys sternly. "I am well aware that two of our squires are missing -- " he winced a bit at his choice of words and then continued, "but they will not be joining us for this meal."  
  
Faleron, Merric, Esmond, Roald, and Cleon all stared at each other in confusion. What did he mean they wouldn't be joining them? A kind of horror crossed Cleon's face. "You don't -- don't think maybe . . . " He stopped. It was too awful to say. With a sick feeling in all of their stomachs, they returned their attention to Lord Wyldon.   
  
He locked his hands behind his back. "Keladry of Mindelan and Nealan of Queenscove as well as Sir Myles of Olau have all fallen ill. They are in the healer's wing and will be there for an indefinite amount of time. Please do not try to visit them -- " this comment was directed towards Kel and Neal's friends, and held a sort of pleading, only just barely there " -- as they cannot have any visitors." He clapped his hands together. "All right, now for the prayer."  
  
Slowly they stood up. The boys at Roald's table slowest of all. No one wanted to eat anymore. When was the last time someone was so sick that they weren't allowed visitors?   
  
At the head of the dining area, Wyldon sat, and thought. Or rather, worried. By saying that, he'd opened up a whole new fear -- a sickness that couldn't be contained. Everyone who had been around then remembered the sweating sickness, and those who hadn't knew almost as much about it as those who had. It had been an evil, twisted sickness -- an unnatural one. The only similarities between the occurrences then and those now were that something twisted came into play here as well. Something possibly evil.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: *shivers* Oooh...isn't that creepy? Heehee...well, considering I have absolutely NO idea what's going to happen next and I've been completely abandoning ALAWH (I plead writer's block!!) , I'm pretty sure it's going to be a little while before you hear from me with RHRN. Plus I've got camp from Monday to Friday. Anywhos, please review.  
  
~Dani  



	11. Attack Of The Killer Love Monkeys

A/N: Okay, it's been a looong time since I updated either this or As Long As We're Here...you have my permission to totally and completely flame me or refuse to ever read my fics again....but you have to read my new chapters first! I am soooooo sooooooo soooooooo sorry! Anywho, enjoy! Oh, and the title is complements of Jess/Gaia, who is obviously entirely insane (as am I for asking her to beta) and, among "Attack Of The Killer Love Monkeys", suggested "Allergies", Allergy Attack", "Guilty", and "Guilty of Love". So, since I was feeling a bit spontaneous and just generally weird, I chose "Attack of The Killer Love Monkeys"!! *grins at Jess* Thaaaaaaank yooooooouuuuuuu!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kel squeezed Thom's hand. "Bye."  
  
"Wait!" he cried, stricken. "Where are you going? You can stay with me." His eyes were pleading.  
  
Kel smiled, kissed him on the cheek -- after a quick hall check, of course -- and whispered, "I have to go talk to Neal."  
  
"But -- why?" He clasped his hands together. "I'll beg if I have to."  
  
She pushed his hands down, serious now. "Thom, I'd like to spend some more time with you later, but I really have to talk to Neal. Really. As in badly." He sighed. "Right. Later." His thumb brushed her cheek then, dropping his hand, he walked away.   
  
Kel leaned against the wall, watching him go. She closed her eyes wearily. "What am I doing?" She knocked at Neal's door, hoping he'd be in there. The instant the knob began to twist, she lurched forward into the room. "I think I'm going to be sick," she informed an extremely bewildered Neal, who then forced her to sit on the bed and tell him everything. When she said, "I kissed Thom," Neal raised an eyebrow. "He must have been a pretty awful kisser if it made you feel sick." Kel glared and reminded him that her parents were going to make her get married. At Neal's blank look, she cried, "Neal, I really like Thom! I don't want to hurt him, or lead him on." She swallowed hard. "What if -- what if I fall in love with him?" she whispered, obviously terrified.   
  
Neal hugged her tightly. "We'll deal with that when it comes. No -- if it comes," he corrected himself.   
  
"If," Kel repeated, as if reassuring herself.  
  
Pulling her to her feet, Neal said," I say we go talk to Sir Myles." Kel nodded in agreement, and so they ventured out into the castle.  
  
For the first time since arriving at Pirate's Swoop -- No, she corrected herself, since meeting Thom -- Kel looked at Neal. Really looked. There was the same muscled body, same eyes glittering with mirth even in seriousness such as now, the same unnerving smile which, suddenly, wasn't so . . . well, it just wasn't unnerving any longer. Her palms weren't sweaty and her heart wasn't jittery. She found herself realizing that it didn't matter to her that he filled out his dark shirt perfectly and his well muscled legs were full of power as he strode down the hall. In fact, she actually caught herself wondering what Thom was doing at the moment, but nearly slapped herself for it.  
  
Neal stopped suddenly, and Kel's eyes turned up to him, confused. At her questioning noise, he said, "Um . . . I think I'm lost." He gave her a guilty look, and surveyed the hall hopefully for a person. Kel also looked but just couldn't force Thom out of her mind.   
  
"Looking for someone?" Alianne asked, causing Kel to jump. Spinning around, Kel cried, "Alianne! Please -- d'you know where Sir Myles is?" She tried to avoid the younger girl's eyes, praying she wouldn't mention any of what she'd seen.  
  
"Sure," the red-head said brightly as Neal joined them. Alianne smiled at Kel when Neal wasn't looking, a devious smile, then began animatedly giving directions, Kel blanked out, knowing that Neal was listening, and suddenly became incredibly nervous about what Myles would say. " -- listening? Kel?" And then Neal was shaking her arm and inspecting her face, concerned. Shaking her head, Kel realized Alianne had left. "So where are we supposed to go?" she asked Neal, who only shook his head and muttered something about "crazy girls" and then started walking in the direction, Kel presumed, of Myles. Kel bit back a grin at his annoyed swagger, and ran to catch up with him. She reached him just as the door he'd knocked on opened and Neal turned to her exasperated: "We were right by it the entire time!" Not bothering to answer, Kel flicked her bangs off her forehead and smiled at Sir Myles, a bit quivery. "Could we -- " She glanced at Neal, who nodded encouragingly "could we have a word with you?"   
  
Smiling, Myles ushered them inside, then turned to his daughter and son-in-law, sitting on a couch, and said, "Well I do believe we've worked this out, haven't we?" When George opened his mouth to protest, Alanna placed a hand on his arm gently, and shook her head. The two left, nodding to the squires, who bowed.  
  
Leading the two to seats, he placed tea before them and ordered, "Drink." Without argument, the two sipped carefully -- the tea was scalding -- and waited for their teacher to ask what they'd come to speak about. When they'd half finished, he finally massaged his jaw and questioned, "How've you been holding up with all this chaos?" In truth, they all knew, it was a decoy, only being used because he was too polite to out right demand they tell him what was wrong, but they all played along with the ploy anyhow. Eventually, though, conversation died to a silence until Kel, who hadn't spoken a word since they'd entered, whispered, "I think I've just made a huge mistake." Then, against her will, she began to cry. Through Kel's tears, and Neal comforting her, they managed to tell the whole story. At the end, Myles sat back and propped his hands behind his head, eyeing the ceiling thoughtfully. After a time, he stood and enveloped Kel in a hug. "You will always be the same Kel. You've found yourself and no matter what, no one -- not even your parents -- can take that away." Smoothing her hair, he told her soothingly. "Don't worry, I'm the spymaster -- I'll make this my prime directive -- I promise." He smiled and Kel laughed wetly, eyes still watering.   
  
The door opened with a creaking sound and Baron George entered, freezing when he saw them. "Is -- what's the matter?" he asked.   
  
Myles made as if he were handing Kel his handkerchief and, quite seriously, told the Baron, "Allergies." Then, letting out a fake sneeze that sounded uncannily real, he shooed him out. Shutting the door, he turned to face Kel and Neal. "Now," he said, clapping his hands together once. "I think you should return to your rooms and get set for lunch." He acted as if nothing were wrong, which Kel assumed meant her seriously thought something could be changed. So, they filed out of the room and did as they'd been told. Once alone, though, each of the three did the same thing: sat and held their heads in their hands, each wishing that for once, life would deal the shitty hand to someone who actually deserved it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: That last line is inspired by my cousin's song, so credit to him for indirectly giving me the idea. I know, aren't I just so evil to stop there? And I know it's short, but I can't help it, it's a good place to stop, plus I can't think of what else to write. Pleeeaaaaaaseee review!  
  
~Dani  



End file.
